It's always me, isn't it?
by Jodeh
Summary: This kinda thing would happen to me, cause my luck is just horrible like that. As my life continues, very disturbed actually, I'm justing hoping to live past my teen years. In this life, it's friend against friend, trust is slowly disapearing. This is exactly how the world ends. Yet somehow, everyone is finding love.
1. Important info

**HI everyone! Wolfe is here with an announcement: I'm redoing this story. I HAVE GOOD REASONS THOUGH! **

**Reason 1: I started this story at the beginning of 7th, now I'm about to leave 8th.**

**Reason 2: I'm starting a new school D: So now I have to change the setting**

**Reason 3: I just don't like the way I wrote this version .**

**Reason 4: FORGIVE ME!**

**So anyways, the same OC's will still be in this story, but they're going to come at a different time instead of me rushing to get chapters out and bunching a buncha OC's together.**

**Copyrights:**

**Jayden-DjNeko©**

**Aria-Reaper-sama©**

**Akatsuki-Masashi Kishimoto©**

**NOTE:**

**I needs more OC's... **

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Weapons:**

**Looks:**

**Love Intrest:**

**Deidara, Sasori, Sasuke, Pein, and Kakuzu are taken! And for those reading this after the date of: Febuary 18th, 2012... Just keep reading.**


	2. Let's shoot some dice

**Hello all, and welcome to teh first chapter... The setting is this all girls high school XD Just thought I'd let you know.**

**Jayden is owned by Dutch Puppy(just realised that mistake)**

**Aria is owned by Reaper-sama**

* * *

><p><em>Ok, um, square root of 9, it's uh.. some number...<em>

"Five more minutes class." My female-dog of a teacher announces with that smug look of hers, even though her _pink _hair is falling out.

Why is it green? Because she volunteered to judge the science fair...

I narrow my eyes at her, how dare she give us a pop quiz! _On a Friday!_

I sneak a look at Jayden's paper, glancing at Ms. Anderson every now and then to make sure she wasn't watching(which she usually wasn't).

Jayden was pretty good at math, so I start copying some of her answers, in desperate need of at least a C.

Jayden's on of my best friends at this school, being a year older than me(I've got a late birthday, ok!). She has long brown hair with blonde streaks in Deidara-style and a wonderful penguin obsession! The coolest thing about her is that she was born with _mood eyes. _She's only a little taller than me(thankfully) and has shoulder-length hair. She's pale and has some freckles, of which I made a habit of naming when we went to camp... Midnight. It does things to ya.

Me, on the other hand, I'm short. Shorter than everyone in the damn school. My hair is short and black, with red tips to make is stand out. I have a huge Naruto obsession(and proud of it too) and an even bigger Akatsuki obsession! My eyes are all natural, the left one being brown, the right one being magenta(magic works, who knew?). I have light brown skin and am the oldest sibling out of one younger brother and one younger sister. I've got the attention span of a mouse when it comes to school things, but anything else has me alert and intrested. Also a big fan of Nightcore.

I glare at my paper and start churning out my _own _answers. The bell rings it's little 3-bell chime and I shoot out my chair with an ecstatic "Yes!" because I was able to finish.

Jayden snickers as she packs her stuff up. The class deciedes to give me weird looks for yelling out "yeah". Well, they stare at whoever does something not "normal" but normal is boring! And to think, being un-normal just might save their lifes... possibly... Maybe in some zombie apocolpyse! Yeah!

"Staring is rude..." I turn away and take a better intrest in my backpack. I shove my books and papers and notebooks in sloppily and rush to follow Jayden out the class. "So, watcha getting me?"

"Getting you for what?" She smirks.

"My brithday, baka! Your forbidden to forget it!" I smack her upside the head.

She hits me back, "Says the girl who got me my CHristmas present in _June_!"

"That's a whole 'nother topic." I cross my arms and pout, looking for our other friend, Aria.

Aria has cream-colored hair with a single purple streak. Her left eye is red while the other one is a deep green, which looks pretty cool to me, but she dosen't like the way I put it. She's got an obsession of things like gore, blood, etc. But it makes sense, cause she's our Soul Reaper(not really, but still)! She's the star of the track team, and _tries _to encourage me to run, but I'm just not a runner. Aria has an additude to match mine, but she's pretty smart too. And not just a smart ass. She's usually calm, and used to be "That one kid who always draws" until she met us(me and Jayden). Now she's "That scary girl who hangs out with the weirdo's".

People at this school think your weird if you don't wear the uniform right, like things like anime, and are loud. What's wrong with being loud? Some one please explain this to me.

"Reaper-sama!" I glomp her, but keep her standing(for now). "I found you!"

"Nu-uh, I found you." She sticks her tounge out.

"How do _you _know? Hmmm? HMMMMM?"

"You sound contsipated."

"Hey!"

"Guys, hurry the hell up before we're late!" Jayden starts tugging us thorugh the crowded halls. "AGAIN!"

"Hn." Is all Aria says.

"Now wouldn't that be a shame Hell Queen?" I translate.

We rush through the halls to the big locker room and dress in the grey sweats and shirt. The words "Holy Names" was printed on it. Once dressed, we go into the fairly small gym and wait for our teacher.

Jayden stares out the window, "Bloody hell... It's raining."

"Awww, I was gonna sneak off to the little-kids campus." I groan. "Their play structure is so fun."

"You are such a child." Aria shakes her head slowly, a smile plastered on her face.

"You love my childish-ness!"

"Shut up, Meg!"

"..." I stop and tthink for 5 minutes. "Ohhh! I get it!"

Aria and Jayden smack their foreheads and walk away.

* * *

><p>We ended up having a substitute, a nice one, and she gave us free time! Wonderful...<p>

Right now, I was trying to teach this group of people how to play this hand game. There were 10 of us, not including me, so the game should keep us occupied for a few minutes.

After explaning, the 10 of us circle up and get ready to play.

"Wait-wait'wait!" Aria holds her hands up, taking a step back out the circle. "This isn't some illuminati shit is it?"

"What's illuminati?" A yougner kid asks.

"No it's not illuminati!" I laugh. "It's some simple Elementary school game!"

"Ok..." Aria gives me a wary look. "I'm gonna trust you this time..."

"Emphasis on this time," Jayden chuckles.

"Ok! Let's start!" I change the subject and get the circle back together.

* * *

><p>Eight rounds of this effing game has my hands hurting. See, there's a reason I don't play certain games with my friends. Now I can add another game to that list.<p>

The final round was me and Aria.

I stand on teh other side of the line and grip her hand.

"Down by the bay with hanky panky, where the bull frog jumps from bank-to-banky,"

The soft rain outside suddenly turns into a full-blown storm.

"Saying E, I, O, U, chilling with that ding-dong."

A crash of lightning illuminates the dim room.

"See that house on top of that hill? That's where me and my boyfriend live!"

Thunder shakes the building, which is pretty scary in my defense.

"Smell that chicken, smell that rice! Come on baby let's shoot."

A small spark of light catches my attention.

"Some."

We get ready to start a mini tug-of-war.

"Dice!"

There's an explosion, and me and Aria are thrown back from each other. Me sliding across the slippery floor into the basket-ball rack, Aria hitting the wall.

I cough and wave smoke away, trying to see what just happened.

"What the hell happened!" Jayden yells, somewhere to my left.

"You lied, Tai! Why did you lie to me!" Aria shouts.

"Don't lame me!" I huff. "How am I s'pose to know some Elementary-School game was gonna do... something!"

"Still! You wanted to play the game!"


	3. Chickens

**Jayden is owned by Dutch Puppy**

**Aria is owned by Reaper-sama**

* * *

><p>We stare at them, they stare back. No one would dare to make a move. They were armed. With eyes, bombs, and overly large weapons. Yeah, those kinda things scare people shitless. I poke my tounge out in thought, working on what to do next. At the time, everyone thought me and Aria were some kinda voodoo-witches. Yeah, real creative people. The silence goes on, and I finally get sick of it.<p>

I nod my head slightly, Aria and Jayden getting these wide smirks. The two girls nod back.

I stand up and walk to the known leader of the Akatsuki, Pein. Jayden and Aria coming up behind me on my sides like awesome mob-friends. Ok, so we're not in the mob but... I plant my hands on my hips, staring into the emotionless grey eyes with zero fear. Which is probably weird to them.

...

"Hi there!" I wave ecstatically, suprising everyone in the room. "I'm Eminem's biggest fan, Tai!"

"Tai, your an idiot." Jayden smacks her forehead. "I thought you were gonna do something spontaneous!"

"Yeah, I dissapoint like that." I smirk.

"You really do."

I skip in circles around the evil organization like the idjit I am, "So, my evil organization of boys and a girl. what brings you to my school?"

"I bet you summoned them here on purpose!" Aria huffs.

"You were playing the game with me, remember!" I stop skipping and stand in front of Deidara. "Besides, it was probably just a coincidence!"

"Everything's a coincidence with you."

"Thank you."

"Girls, get away from them." Our teacher hisses, staring with fear-filled eyes. "They're dangerous!"

"They're not dangerous!" Jayden scoffs. "They're cuddly, seee?" She glomps Deidara, the two crashing to the ground.

"TOUCH DOOOWWWWN!" Aria and me yell, our basic knowledge of Football.

"You guys suck at football..." Jayden sweatdrops.

"Well, I'm a track runner. And Tai dosen't do a sport." Aria points out.

"I try! But the coaches don't think I'm _good _enough!" I whine.

A chink is heard and Sasori is holding a _kunai _too my neck.

...

I freeze and calm down quickly before I end up cutting my _own _head off.

"Where are we?" The puppet asks calmly.

"My high school."

"More specific."

"California, USA, America, Earth, whatever you wanna call it."

"Liar."

"Well where're we s'pose to be? The moon?" Aria pipes in boredly.

I laugh, "I'm stealing that."

"Thief."

"Thief is a-"

The kunai gets dangeorusly close, and I lash out, which is something I rarely do.

Things happen fast, and I get this feeling people will really think I'm crazy.

I now hold the kunai in my hand, pointing it at Sasori, my hair all effed up and the puppet giving me this weird look.

"Holy crap." I stare in pure shock. "I can't believe I actually did that."

"What, cause your the laziest person in the world?" Jayden teases.

"Yeah, that too, but also cause I pulled a weapon on an AKatsuki member."

"Oh yeah, not your _best _move."

"..." There's this long awkward silence of the two leader staring at us 3 very... different girl.

And I guess my phone thought it would be a pretty good time to ring.

_Everyday I'm shuffling!_

I start shuffling, not bothering to answer the phone yet, Jayden, Aria, and a few other girls joining me... It's a school thing. I quickly answer my phone and give the weirdest news all day to my mom.

"Mom, a bunch of not-so-fictional criminals just poofed into my gym, cause somehow, this hand game is some kinda magic stuff. So I'm just telling you thi now so you don't freak out and call me when I don't come home. And hey! Where'd they go? Um... Gotta call you back."

"What, why?"

"Cause there's a lot of threatening things being pointed at me, bye!" I hand up and dive behind the stacked up wrestling mats.

I scroll through my contact list and quickly call my friend, Allegra, since this some pretty epic shit.

"Hello, ninja!" She answers quickly.

"YOU WOULDN'T BELIEVE WHATS HAPPENING! THE AKATSUKI ARE AT MY SCHOOOL!"

"Yeah? Well, KONOHA'S at my school!"

"WHAAAT! THIS IS MADNESS!"

"I KNOOOWWW!"

"MY PHONE!"

I glower at Pein as he takes my phone away and hangs up, "Your rude..."

"They're evil." Aria comments.

"They don't talk much..." Jayden mutters. "They _like _to cause awkward silences."

"Well, what're they doing here?" I ask the question that was bugging me must(and I had a lot of questions).

* * *

><p>We sit in the big auditorium, waiting for what's going to happen next.<p>

"Pssst! Jaaaaydeeen!" I whisper very loudly.

"You can't whisper." She sticks her tounge out.

"Yes I can." I whisper just to prove my point.

"Shh, it's starting!" A random girl points at the stage.

Itachi walks out onto the stage, red eyes a-gleaming. Oooo, so scary. You people out reading this probably think I'm insane, or the start of a Mary-Sue... I'm actually just a really good actor, and my mind refused to accept the full blown _danger _we're in right now.

"If any of you think we're here on accident, or you summoned us, your wrong." Itachi starts. "The reason we're here is none of your concern. All you need to know is that we're in charge now. We'll teach you and dispose of you how we think is necesarry. Does anyone object."

I'm tempted to do so, but deciede it's not worth it.

"No one? Good. Any questions?"

I jump out my seat and wave my hand in the air for the girl next to me, who's either to shy or to scared to ask her question.

"Yes, hyper-squirrel?" He sneers.

"Um, yeah, my name's Tai," I correct, ignoring the insult. "And I'd like to know if you guys are even able to teach? Like, what're you gonna teach us?"

"Basic knowledge and maybe if we see it fits you, fighting skills."

"Psssh, I can fight," I plop back down.

"Any more questions?"

I look around to see if anyone would raise their hands or yell out, but none do.

"Good, your dismissed."

_To where? _I suddenly realize, since there weren't exactly _rooms _in this school.

Unlike everyone else(be a leader, not a follower!), I go up to the stage where Itachi stands.

"Hey, Uchiha! Where exactly do we _go_?" I ask.

"I don't care, just get out of my site."

"..."

"..."

"Hn." I turn on my heel and walk away.

_Hmm, maybe I'll just go to the cafeteria... I'm starving. _

Lost in thought of all the yummy food awaiting me, I trip over Deidara's out stretched foot.

"What the hell, man!" I snap, sitting on the ground.

He just laughs and walks away.

I glower at the blonde as he walks away.

_Just you wait blondie... Your in trouble now._

* * *

><p>"Your insane," Jayden rolls her eyes. "All he did was trip you."<p>

"Yeah! HE TRIPPED ME!" I take a bite of my cereal. "You wouldn't believe how much the floor hurts."

"That's the weirdest thing to come out your mouth all day,"

"You'll help me, right Reaper-sama?" I give the girl puppy-dog eyes.

"Sure," Aria shrugs. "I've got nothing _better _to do."

"Then let's gooo!"

Me and Aria stand outside the staff room and peek inside. The Akatsuki had basically made this they're meeting place.

We sneak inside and start setting everything up according to the rush drawn picture in my notebook, decorated with bright crayon colors.

"They're so obideint, un. This should be easy." A certain blonde's voice says from outside.

"Shit!" I whisper, looking for a place to hide.

"Under here," Aria waves me over.

I crawl under the sink cabinet with her and crack the door so we could see what was going on. May the fun begin.

Ok, so we didn't fully think this through. We didn't put any "what-ifs" in this plan, so Deidara AND Itachi AND Tobi are getting pranked.

Deidara trips the first wire and ducks as a bunch of pies come his way, making them hit Itachi. Then the Uchiha stumbles back some into the trip wire which fired off water balloons full of maple syrup that hit Tobi. The 3 ninja's move around the room more carefully, to careful for my liking. So I risk it and snake my hand out the cabinet, and pull another trip wire. Deidara's hit with a dozen tomatoes, Itachi's hit with 5. Deidara falls on his butt and flinches as another snap is heard. A big fat watermelon falls out the cabinet and knocks him out.

I give Aria a look, knowing I told her to leave out the watermelon. She shrugs and gives me a sheepish smile.

I look back out in time to see a bunch of forks pin Tobi to the wall, the masked man freaking out. Itachi looks around then glares at the cabinet. He starts walking over, when I realize his Sharingan gave us away. I bust out the cabinet and pull on a large bunch of strings and wires knotted together(they broke a lot while we tied them).

Nothing happens at first and Itachi takes a step towards me. A big ass cake falls on him, stopping him from catching us.

...

"RUN AWAAAAYYYY!" Aria shreiks, making a mad dash for the door before anyone could pull themselves together.

Jayden stares in shock as we run out the room, "You guys are insane! What did you do!"

"_PISSED_!" I string a flurry of words together as I run down the hall in earch of a hiding spot.

"Wha..." Jayden peeks into the room and busts out laughing.

I crash _hard _into a big, blue shark. Yep. I'm caught. Now's a time better than any to start getting in shape. Kisame drags me back to teh room of doom.

I laugh nervously as the 3 ninja right themselves.

"WAIT!" I push backwards against Kisame, just now remebering the last part.

"Tai has been a _bad girl_." Tobi states, a scary tone to that childish voice of his.

"IT WASN'T ME!" I protest, even though it was obvious it _was _me.

"Yes it was." Itachi says back.

"Umm... I was... possessed? Yeah! I was posessed!"

"Suure, un." Deidara rolls his eyes.

I pull free of Kisame's grip and pout. Bad idea on his behalf.

"Chicken no jutsu!" I stomp on the trip cord and run like the devil was on my heels, feathers flying EVERYWHERE.

I'm in so much trouble.

I go up to the 5th floor of which we never use, and hide there.


	4. Transportation

**Jayden is owned by Dutch Puppy**

**Aria is owned by Reaper-sama**

**Nave is owned by InkyxX**

**Maeve is owned by DjNeko**

* * *

><p>I waited about 4 hours before leaving the 5th floor, hungry and dirty. Stupid dust. I've been wondering, that if I redid the whole game, it would make the Akatsuki go away. But I <em>really <em>doubt Aria wants to play the game again.

"We need someone to blame for this hell." Jayden comes up behind me.

"I blame global warming, there." I stop by my locker so I could change out the uniform that consisted of a red plaid skirt and a white T-shirt with teh letters HN sewn onto the pocket.

I change into dark blue skinny jeans, a black tank top with a pale blue hoodie. I pull on one orange glove and my black kitty hat. Then I follow Jayden to her locker. She changes into a black long-sleeve with a red short-sleeve shirt over it and on it, it read: 'i love myself, my arrogance defeated me'. She also put on dark blue jeans, black fingerless gloves and black ankle-boots.

"You seen Aria?" I look around the darkening hallways, a red/blue light flashing through the windows every now and then. Finally, the police are here. Not like they can do much though...

"Not since you guys decieded to prank the Akatsuki to hell." Jayden scoffs.

"It was fun... And so totally worth it."

We walk in silence for awhile.

"You wanna eavesdrop," I whisper, nodding my head towards the staff room.

"Hell yeah." Jayden tip-toes over to the door and cracks it open enough to hear.

"...We should just kill them, un." Deidara says.

"Can I get a reason?" Another voice.

"They're annoying, un."

"Your annoying too brat, does that mean we should kill you?"

"Shut up, danna. Who asked you, un?"

"Tobi thinks they're good!"

"Shut up, Tobi."

"No, seriously! And they're different! They actually approach us, unlike the others."

"Yes, there's a small amount of students here who'll actually approach us."

"We have to bring them back then, no use leaving empty handed."

"And according to that hyperactive squirrels' phone, we know that Konoha, Sound, and Sand have sent their own troops to their own schools."

_Say whaaat? Then again, Allegra DID say Konoha was at her school._

The Party Rock Anthem begins to play again.

"This one from's Caitlen!" A voice I recognized as Kisame's. "Says, Oh my god, I'm in heaven. Sasuke's at my school."

_Bleeeh, she contaiminated my phone with her Sasuke fangirl-ishness._

I walk in like the idiot I am and snatch the phone away, calling Caitlen.

"That was fast." Caitlen comments.

"Text the word Sasuke on my phone again and I'll rape joo." I huff.

"You can't even get to me! Your with the Akatsuki!"

"Yeah, and they got that threat-look again. Bye."

I toss the phone back and calmly walk out the room...

...only to be pulled back in.

"JAYDEN! SAVE ME!" I grab the girls shirt collar so I wouldn't be all alone.

Her eyes turn a reddish brown, "Why bring me into this!"

"Cause you looove me?"

"Damnit."

"I feel pretty special," I thump my chest. "I found myself a skill."

"Which is?"

"Setting traps."

"Oh yeah. WHat was that watermelon about?"

"Ask Aria. It was s'pose to b-"

Things go dark, not only cutting me off, but making me wonder what's gonna happen next.

* * *

><p>I wake up on the floor, a bunch of other bodies surronding me.<p>

I groan and sit up, "What the hell?"

"Hey that's my line." Jayden yawns.

I notice something new, also.

Around my neck was a leather colar with spikes. I now wore a magenta kimono that cut off at the knees, and had really long and baggy sleeves that reminded me of Hatsune Miku.

Looking around, I realize almost everyone in the room was wearing something similar. A kimono and a collar. So many girls, about 7 or 8 of us. Holy crap.

"Aria~!" I clap my hand sin her face. "Did you do this!"

"No, I'm pretty sure your the magic-voodoo one." Aria slaps my hands away.

"So, how was your night?"

"Oh, it was just GREAT!" She says with sarcasm. "I was knocked out, kidnapped, and dressed up like the Grim Reaper."

"Cause Your Reaper-sama!"

"STFU!"

**Caitlen's P.O.V**

Ok, so Sasuke Uchiha-THE Sasuke Uchiha came to my school. He tested us and had us do these weird ninja things like set traps, and do hand-to-hand.

And then he knocked certain kids out, including me, and now I find myself in a cave.

There were 8 of us in here, and we had no idea what was going to happen next.

My phone was gone, and I now wore something entirely different.

Black shorts and a white shirt, the Uchiha symbol on the front. I also had a silver cuff on my left hand for lord knows what.

I get up and walk around the enclosed space, curious.

"Hello? Anyone else awake?" I call out.

"I am." A girl with pale blue hair waves.

"Oh! I've never seen you around, what's your name? I'm Caitlen." I hold out my hand and pull her to her feet.

"Nave, nice to meet you." She gives me a small smile, her left eye slightly covered by bangs.

"...Is your hair natrually blue?"

"Yes."

"Where ya from?"

"San Leandro High."

"Oh cool! Me too!"

Nave facepalms, and dosen't say anything back.

"Oh good, your awake." A red-headed biatch walks in.

I scowl at that whore, trying to steal my Sasuke.

"Follow me."

Me and Nave follow obideintly, me hoping to see Sasuke.

We come to a big empty field.

"You guys are here for entertainment, and to help fight the war." Suigetsu explains.

"What kind of entertainment?" Nave raises her eye brow.

"Any kind we want?"

"Pervs." I cross my arms.

"One of the best." Suigetsu laughs.

I glance and notice Nave turning a bit... pink, is it? oooooo!

**Allegra's P.O.V**

The Konoha'ins were very nice. They even kept me awake for the travel thingy, so now I don't have a headache!

The town is very pretty and they gave me a room in an apartment that seemed to be created just for us.

There were 8 other kids.

After a few hours, they call us together in the dining room and tell us what's going on.

Turns out we're more special than we thought. Konoha ninja's are gonna train us so we can fight in the war... Cool.

I wonder... Chibi said that the Akatsuki were in her-OH MY GOD I MIGHT HAVE TO FIGHT CHIBI!

Not the news I wanted to hear.

But hey, some good old fashioned eaves dropping will fix me right up.

I crack the door open to the Hokage's office and watch as a brown haired girl with purple bangs gets her mission.

_Oh? An Akatsuki mission is it? Sweet! _

The girl exits the ofice and bumps into me.

"Hi! Um, I overheard you were gonna do some kinda Akatsuki mission?" I ask. "My name's Allegra and, well, my friend Chibi might be with them! If you see a short wild-child with brown skin there, tell her Allegra says hi!"

The girl nods, "We'll see, it's more of a don't-be-seen mission."

"Ok, I understand. What's your name?"

"Maeve."


	5. Are you ready for this?

**Jayden is owned by Dutch Puppy**

**Aria is owned by Reaper-sama**

**Neve is owned by GrimmyRaine**

**Scarlet is owned by A55**

* * *

><p>Ugh... I hate my life. Many fangirls think it would be absolute<em>heaven <em>to be able to live with the Akatsuki. It's not. Not in a million, trillion,_ bazillion _years.

For one thing, we're practically their little slaves. Do what they say or be killed. For example, yesterday. At dinner. _I _wanted to sit at the table but _noooo _the tables reserved for _members only._ Being me, _of course _I argued back! I mean, I'm not gonna sit on the floor, nor at their feet! What? They're not kings.  
>Next thing I know, my sleeve is stuck to the wall by a kunai. Well then. All you fans out there know a lot of violence ensued that night, and oddly, I'm fine with it.<p>

"Aw man, look at this!" I hold up my sleeve to Jayden. "The hole got bigger! I _know _I'm not crazy!"

"Hmm," Jayden looks it over. "You could always use duct tape."

"Well, where would I get duct tape?"

"I don't know! GOD!"

"That dosen't help me, Jayden!"

"Well, it helps you know who _not _to go to for tape," She points out.

"..." I turn away and cross my arms. "Smart ass."

"Psh, I'm just smarter than you."

"LIES!"

"TRUTH!"

"Your the Hell Queen, how does that work?"

"It just does, ok?"

"Aria, Jayden's confusing me!" I throw my hands up and walk away from my blonde friend.

* * *

><p>Do you guys know that game Red Rover? The Akatsuki had us playing a pretty messed up version of it.<p>

They held a thick stick and its basic rules, but if we couldn't break thourgh the pole, they dunked us in ice cold water. How was the game you may ask? Let's just say I was very cold and very wet. Oh, and my ribs are bruised very badly right about now.

"Chibi, your turn." Some random chick points out.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." I groan, only doing this because I like my head on my neck. I run at the pole, smash into it, flip over and lay on the ground. "I quit."

"You can't quit, yeah." Deidara points out.

"I don't care, I quit." I get up and climb into the closet on the top shelf, and no matter how awesome they make themselves seem, they can't get to me without loosing a finger or two.

And I'm just thankful there's no outward Hidan fangirls here right now. Don't need THEM yelling at me too. I glare at the Akatsuki members below me, loving the feeling of being taller than them(even though it is temporary).

"...She looks like a cat." A girl with rainbow hair comments.

"Be jealous of my awesome cat powers." I stick my tounge out.

Distracted at the moment, Tobi got a broom and hit me in the face. My first thoughts were: WTF! And then I thought: Brooms hurt. I huddle back into the corner as far back as I get and sheild my face from the dreaded broom.

"Tobi! Quit hitting me with a _broom_!" I snap.

"Then come down!"

"Why? So you can dunk me in the water?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"I'll come down if you get in the water with me,"

Why should I have to be the only one who has to be cold? It's a great negotiation. Tobi thinks long and hard on the matter.

He finally says yes and waits for me to figure out a way down.

"Freaking cats." I grumble. "Make everything look so easy. How the hell do I get down?"

I stare at the ground for a few seconds before falling out the closet and sheilding my head.

_**THUMP!**  
><em>  
>"Tai, your crazy." Aria pulls me to my feet. "Did you really just do that?"<p>

"I hate cats now. Ninja too. All flaunting their I-Can-Land-On-My-Feet-Everytime!" I groan, rubbing my head, realixing I _really _shouldn't have believed Tobi.

I'm dumped head first into the mini pool, the ice water felt _horrible _even on the bruises! I come up cursing like a sailor, and splashing anyone near me.

I scramble out the mini pool shivering, glaring at the evil organization. That just isn't right. I shake my hair out and pout.

"She's a yoooung girl, talking about herself." Jayden teases.

I take a deep breath and blow a raspberry at her, Spongebob style!

"She's gonna break your heart! And tell the world about it!" Aria adds.

I roll my eyes and sing the next part with them, "I was like, she was all, he was all, they were like, we were all-Like oh my god, like, totally, we were like, I was all, they were All, he was like, she was like, oh totally, like oh my god. I was like, she was all, he was all, they were like, we were all-Like oh my god, like, totally, we were like, I was all, they were All, he was like, she was like, oh totally, like oh my god."

Kakuzu stares at us, annoyance obvious on his face, "What. Are you singing."

"Young Girl Talking ABout Herself." Jayden states proudly. "Bet you can't sing that fast."

"I don't sing."

"You probably haven't even _tried_." Aria scoffs.

"Singing is good for the soul, ya know?" I add, not to sure if that's true or not. "You should try it some day, become all famous! Famous-er than me!"

"Your not famous." Sasori states with a hint of question in there.

"Yes I am, I was famous for my epic raps and took a break at the local high school." I lie. "Then on my last day there, you guys locked us up in there so I was stuck. I couldn't continue my _fabulous _life."

Many girls were staring at me, unsure whether or not I was lying.

"Your lying." Itachi simply says.

"How do _you _know? You barely know my name."

"I can tell."

"...Damn."

I go sit on the coffee table and play chop sticks with yet another stranger who's name I haven't learned yet. One thing you'll notice about me is that I have horrible memory. I forget names, holidays, birthdays and times on a daily basis. Kakuzu pushes me off the coffee table. I give him a face that asked why he did it.

"Your ruining the wood."

...

**Neve's P.O.V**

"More people are waking up," Caitlen points out.

We were in this big, stone room with matching outfits and little bed mats. The only thing I question is the matching outfits.

Girls got black short shorts and white T-shirts that had the Uchiha symbol on the back. Boys got black pants and white wife-beaters with the Uchiha Symbol.

"Where am I?" A pale girl with long black hair looks around dazed. "This isn't Math class..."

"Your in Team Taka's hideout." I answer. "Apparently, we're going to war and we're entertainment."

"...Entertainment?"

"Yep."

"So we're in the Naruto world?"

"Yup."

"This is insane." She groans, walking over to Caitlen and I.

Smaller groups of friends go into clusters and just talk with each other, a few of the popular kids that got sucked into this were complaining about the outfit.

"What symbol is this?" A nasally girl stretches out her shirt so she could see it better.

One of the nerdy kids walk up to her, "It's either a Pokeball or a-"

"Ewww, why is there a Pokeball on my shirt? That's so... nerdy."

That there must be one of the popular chicks.

"You mad cause it's not designer? Cause you could be wearing worse." I stare at her boredly.

"It's an Uchiha symbol." Caitlen explains to anyone who would listen. "We're in a new world where a war is about to break out, and we're going to help them out. You'll probably be trained with epic ninja skills."

"Wooow." A younger boy oogles. "You mean I get to be a ninja!"

"That's right."

"Cool! That's so awesome, when do we start!"

"What if I don't want to fight in the war?" The nasaly girl scowls.

"Then you die." The girl from before answers with intense seriousness. "I'm Scarlet, what's your name's?" She turns around to face me and Caitlen.

"I'm Caitlen, that's Neve!" Caitlen smiles brightly. "Don't you think Sasuke is so _cute_?"

"I know! Those haters don't know what they're talking about!" Scarlet laughs in agreement.

"Oh great, another one." I tease. "I shuold get a booth up, start placing bets. Anyone wanna vote for Karin? No one? Anyone? Nah, she's to clingy. She's like a re-colored Sakura with longer hair."


	6. Red Rover and Scarchan

**Jayden is owned by Dutch Puppy**

**Aria is owned by Reaper-sama**

**Neve is owned by GrimmyRaine**

**Scarlet is owned by A55**

* * *

><p>Ugh... I hate my life. Many fangirls think it would be absolute<em>heaven <em>to be able to live with the Akatsuki. It's not. Not in a million, trillion,_ bazillion _years.

For one thing, we're practically their little slaves. Do what they say or be killed. For example, yesterday. At dinner. _I _wanted to sit at the table but _noooo _the tables reserved for _members only._ Being me, _of course _I argued back! I mean, I'm not gonna sit on the floor, nor at their feet! What? They're not kings.  
>Next thing I know, my sleeve is stuck to the wall by a kunai. Well then. All you fans out there know a lot of violence ensued that night, and oddly, I'm fine with it.<p>

"Aw man, look at this!" I hold up my sleeve to Jayden. "The hole got bigger! I _know _I'm not crazy!"

"Hmm," Jayden looks it over. "You could always use duct tape."

"Well, where would I get duct tape?"

"I don't know! GOD!"

"That dosen't help me, Jayden!"

"Well, it helps you know who _not _to go to for tape," She points out.

"..." I turn away and cross my arms. "Smart ass."

"Psh, I'm just smarter than you."

"LIES!"

"TRUTH!"

"Your the Hell Queen, how does that work?"

"It just does, ok?"

"Aria, Jayden's confusing me!" I throw my hands up and walk away from my blonde friend.

* * *

><p>Do you guys know that game Red Rover? The Akatsuki had us playing a pretty messed up version of it.<p>

They held a thick stick and its basic rules, but if we couldn't break thourgh the pole, they dunked us in ice cold water. How was the game you may ask? Let's just say I was very cold and very wet. Oh, and my ribs are bruised very badly right about now.

"Chibi, your turn." Some random chick points out.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." I groan, only doing this because I like my head on my neck. I run at the pole, smash into it, flip over and lay on the ground. "I quit."

"You can't quit, yeah." Deidara points out.

"I don't care, I quit." I get up and climb into the closet on the top shelf, and no matter how awesome they make themselves seem, they can't get to me without loosing a finger or two.

And I'm just thankful there's no outward Hidan fangirls here right now. Don't need THEM yelling at me too. I glare at the Akatsuki members below me, loving the feeling of being taller than them(even though it is temporary).

"...She looks like a cat." A girl with rainbow hair comments.

"Be jealous of my awesome cat powers." I stick my tounge out.

Distracted at the moment, Tobi got a broom and hit me in the face. My first thoughts were: WTF! And then I thought: Brooms hurt. I huddle back into the corner as far back as I get and sheild my face from the dreaded broom.

"Tobi! Quit hitting me with a _broom_!" I snap.

"Then come down!"

"Why? So you can dunk me in the water?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"I'll come down if you get in the water with me,"

Why should I have to be the only one who has to be cold? It's a great negotiation. Tobi thinks long and hard on the matter.

He finally says yes and waits for me to figure out a way down.

"Freaking cats." I grumble. "Make everything look so easy. How the hell do I get down?"

I stare at the ground for a few seconds before falling out the closet and sheilding my head.

_**THUMP!**  
><em>  
>"Tai, your crazy." Aria pulls me to my feet. "Did you really just do that?"<p>

"I hate cats now. Ninja too. All flaunting their I-Can-Land-On-My-Feet-Everytime!" I groan, rubbing my head, realixing I _really _shouldn't have believed Tobi.

I'm dumped head first into the mini pool, the ice water felt _horrible _even on the bruises! I come up cursing like a sailor, and splashing anyone near me.

I scramble out the mini pool shivering, glaring at the evil organization. That just isn't right. I shake my hair out and pout.

"She's a yoooung girl, talking about herself." Jayden teases.

I take a deep breath and blow a raspberry at her, Spongebob style!

"She's gonna break your heart! And tell the world about it!" Aria adds.

I roll my eyes and sing the next part with them, "I was like, she was all, he was all, they were like, we were all-Like oh my god, like, totally, we were like, I was all, they were All, he was like, she was like, oh totally, like oh my god. I was like, she was all, he was all, they were like, we were all-Like oh my god, like, totally, we were like, I was all, they were All, he was like, she was like, oh totally, like oh my god."

Kakuzu stares at us, annoyance obvious on his face, "What. Are you singing."

"Young Girl Talking ABout Herself." Jayden states proudly. "Bet you can't sing that fast."

"I don't sing."

"You probably haven't even _tried_." Aria scoffs.

"Singing is good for the soul, ya know?" I add, not to sure if that's true or not. "You should try it some day, become all famous! Famous-er than me!"

"Your not famous." Sasori states with a hint of question in there.

"Yes I am, I was famous for my epic raps and took a break at the local high school." I lie. "Then on my last day there, you guys locked us up in there so I was stuck. I couldn't continue my _fabulous _life."

Many girls were staring at me, unsure whether or not I was lying.

"Your lying." Itachi simply says.

"How do _you _know? You barely know my name."

"I can tell."

"...Damn."

I go sit on the coffee table and play chop sticks with yet another stranger who's name I haven't learned yet. One thing you'll notice about me is that I have horrible memory. I forget names, holidays, birthdays and times on a daily basis. Kakuzu pushes me off the coffee table. I give him a face that asked why he did it.

"Your ruining the wood."

...

**Neve's P.O.V**

"More people are waking up," Caitlen points out.

We were in this big, stone room with matching outfits and little bed mats. The only thing I question is the matching outfits.

Girls got black short shorts and white T-shirts that had the Uchiha symbol on the back. Boys got black pants and white wife-beaters with the Uchiha Symbol.

"Where am I?" A pale girl with long black hair looks around dazed. "This isn't Math class..."

"Your in Team Taka's hideout." I answer. "Apparently, we're going to war and we're entertainment."

"...Entertainment?"

"Yep."

"So we're in the Naruto world?"

"Yup."

"This is insane." She groans, walking over to Caitlen and I.

Smaller groups of friends go into clusters and just talk with each other, a few of the popular kids that got sucked into this were complaining about the outfit.

"What symbol is this?" A nasally girl stretches out her shirt so she could see it better.

One of the nerdy kids walk up to her, "It's either a Pokeball or a-"

"Ewww, why is there a Pokeball on my shirt? That's so... nerdy."

That there must be one of the popular chicks.

"You mad cause it's not designer? Cause you could be wearing worse." I stare at her boredly.

"It's an Uchiha symbol." Caitlen explains to anyone who would listen. "We're in a new world where a war is about to break out, and we're going to help them out. You'll probably be trained with epic ninja skills."

"Wooow." A younger boy oogles. "You mean I get to be a ninja!"

"That's right."

"Cool! That's so awesome, when do we start!"

"What if I don't want to fight in the war?" The nasaly girl scowls.

"Then you die." The girl from before answers with intense seriousness.

"Who do you think you are?"

"I know I'm Scarlet," She turns around to face me and Caitlen. "What's your name's?"

"I'm Caitlen, that's Neve!" Caitlen smiles brightly. "Don't you think Sasuke is so _cute_?"

"I know! Those haters don't know what they're talking about!" Scarlet laughs in agreement.

"Oh great, another one." I tease. "I shuold get a booth up, start placing bets. Anyone wanna vote for Karin? No one? Anyone? Nah, she's to clingy. She's like a re-colored Sakura with longer hair."

"Question: Why the heck do they need us normal kids?" Scarlet mumbles.


	7. Joining Forces

**OKay, you guys get it. The owner owns there OC okay? I'm tired of going back to see who owns who .**

* * *

><p><strong>Tai's P.O.V<strong>

I snicker as the song Rainbow Factory begins to play repetively in my head as we "train" which is basically just another way for the Akatsuki to entertain themselves. Deidara pops his blonde head in my line of view.

"What's so funny, yeah?" He questions.

"Rainbows." My giggle gets a bit louder. "Oh man, I love rainbows."

He gives me a weird look.

"Do you know how a rainbow is made, Dei?"

A few girls give me a weird look, then turn away awkwardly.

"Now a rainbow's tale, isn't quite as nice, as the story we knew of sugar and spice." I walk up to the starting line, mumbling the lyrics loud enough for people to hear. "But a rainbow's easy once you get to know it." I start off at a slow jog and dive through hoops and gaps between skinny fences. "With the help of _**the**__** magic of a Pegasus device**_."

I imagine the beat playing in my head as I climb up the wall like the squirrel I am, "Let's delve deeper into rainbow philosophy, Far beyond that of Cloudsdale's mythology." I pause at the top and do a little bow, a dangerous glint in my eyes. " It's easy to misjudge that floating city , With it's alluring decor and social psychology, But with all great things comes a great responsibility..."

Aria smiles at me, the same twisted smile that sometimes I got when I was in the mood. My twisted mood, everyone has one... right?

I grip the zipline and finish up my song as I go down, "That of Cloudsdale's being weather stability , How, you ask, are they up to the task ? To which the answer is in a simple facility ! In the Rainbow Factory, where your fears and horrors come true !" I tuck and roll very roughly to a stop, climbing to my feet with a cattle-trap stuck in my arm. "In the Rainbow Factory, where not a single soul gets through."

Everyone just stares in pure shock. I glance behind me and see my shadow kind of... distorted. I shrug, I'll assume it's an anime-world effect. I skip and make sure not to step on anymore of those spiky things lodged in the ground trying to mess me up. I laugh a bit the reaction I got, stopping at the lake.

"Hey, Pein! I'm done here, I don't know what's in this lake." I call out.

"Your not done until you physically can't move anymore." He replies in a normal tone.

I drop to the ground, "I can't move."

"So, if I kicked you right now, you wouldn't react or move at all."

"Nope."

I close my eyes and start singing that Rheana song, Run This Town. Then laugh at the irony of it all. I suddenly feel a sudden pain in my side, then I'm very wet. I float in the water, stunned. Oh no he DIDN'T.

I surface and glare at the amused carrot top, "So what? Your plan was to let me dro-owwww!"

I thrash around uselessly and fail at even moving when an _eel _shocks me. I shreik and get the hell out the water. i shove Pein(very failingly, he didn't budge and I used half my strength) and glare up at him.

"YOUR FUCKING CRAZY!" I scream.

"Someone's having a bad hair day." Jayden laughs.

"You'll join me if you comment on it again."

**Drake's P.O.V**

I sigh in relief, having a tough day of training, snacking and making friends. It wasn't so tough, but it was pretty fun. We got some info on the Akatsuki, and turns out Chibi and Trixie are with them.

I kick off my shoes and wonder about what's next. War for however long, training, fighting, Akatsuki, Madara, and possibly insanity. How fun! Hmm, what shall my weapon be...? ...WAFFLE IRON!

Now where would I find one? ...DAMNIT!

I flop onto my bed as the sun begins to set. From the window I could see a girl(or boy with long hair) walking out the village gates wearing one of those ANBU outfits. I wonder if I could get one of those...? Along with the person, were two other ANBU's...

I want an ANBU mask.

**Maeve's P.O.V**

I walk calmly out the village gates, putting on my ANBU mask with streaks of purple within it. I was going to the Akatsuki hide-out... to figure out what the hell their plans are... Weirdo's.

As I get father away from the village, I break out into a jog to keep up with timing. I hop tree from tree as clouds form in the sky. I had a long way to go...

I glance back too see my comrades, Akiko and Aii. The blonde and the red-head. Argumentive opposites.

_**A COUPLE HOURS LATER, NO ONE'S**** P.O.V**_**  
><strong>

Maeve and friends come to a large cave. She enters it catiously, finds nothing but what you would normally find in a cave. Maeve scratches her head and looks around.

_They said this was the place... _She thinks in confusion. _But all I see are rocks. _

"This _is _the place, right?" Akiko questions.

"Of course it's it, they wouldn't give us false information." Aii scoffs, tossing her hair. "These are criminals, they wouldn't have their hideout out in the opening."

Maeve sighs and exits the cave, concealing herself in the brush as a light, misty rain falls. She silently tries to think of a way in, while Akiko and Aii argue quietly.

"I think we should wait for someone to leave, then we'd know how to get in." Aii annonces after a few minutes.

"Yes, because an Akatsuki member will just _willingly _let us in." Akiko flicks Aii.

A caramel-skinned girl looks up into the tree, "Don't be too sure about that."

Maeve looks down at the short teen, confused on how she didn't see her coming. She checks, and it's as if she had a miniscule amount of chakra within her.

"What? You just gonna stare, or do you wanna get into the Akatsuki hideout?"

"How do we know this isn't a trap?" Aii pulls out a kunai.

The girl begins to walk away, "Look, I'm having a hell-ish week of sexy criminals, but I'm not being held at knife-point _again._"

"What's your name, girl?" Maeve hops down.

"Tai, but everyone calls me Chibi nowadays."

Tai leads the 3 ANBU into the hideout, very uninterested on why they were. She was bored.

"Tai-" A girl with brown hair lined with blonde streaks stops mid-step. "What the hell? You let them in?"

"Yup." Tai grins.

"You idiot!"

She frowns poutily, "TAI'S A GOOD GIRL! Jayden's just a big meany!"

"I am not! Your just an idiot!"

"I"m an overeachiever!"

"That doesn't make any sense!"

"Doesn't have too, I'm to bad ass for making sense!"

Akiko and Aii smirk and watch the girls fight with mild interest. They still kept their gaurd up, but this was pretty funny to watch. Maeve glances back and sees a carrot-top with lots of piercings striding down the hall.

"Guys," She hisses. "Pay attent-"

Black threads come at the 3 of them, Maeve jumps up and dodges, not at _all _distracted. However, Akiko and Aii aren't so lucky. They're tied up quickly by none other than Kakuzu. Tai whoops eagerly, Maeve glaring at her.

"I _told _you it would work!" She jumps up and down. "And you said it was a stupid plan. Psh. Who's stupid now?"

"Still you," Pein rolls his eyes, but soon turns back to the matter at hand, ignoring Tai's protests. "Konoha ANBU. Seems you found our hideout."

Maeve stands with her sword in hand, ready to fight if necesarry.

"Try and fight back and your friends will die."

Akiko and Aii swivel their heads to face Maeve's basic direction. Maeve had a tough decision to make. Fight and have her... comrades killed, or... do what the Akatsuki say. Maeve rolls her eyes under her mask and lowers her sword.

"I've come to join you." She states clearly.

"What?" Akiko struggles to get free.

"You wouldn't!"

Maeve ignores their protests and stares back at Pein blankly.

"Join us? It seems you are still affiliated with Konoha." Pein points out.

"All part of my plan to get here." Maeve pulls off her mask, a smirk wide on her face. "We're on the brink of a war, I'd like to help you fight. What can I do to prove my loyalty?"

Pein pauses to think, his gaze shifting to the two struggling girls, "Kill those two,"

Maeve gives a short nod and faces her comrades with an apologetic look.

_**SUNA**_

Lilith stares into darkness, her emerald eyes adjusting slowly. Dim moonlight shines through the window. She was taken from her school, her home, along with a few others to a world that's suppose to be mythical. She couldn't believe it. Her favorite anime had come to life... and it was _possibly _taking a turn for the worse.

She didn't mind the idea of war, in fact, she almost loved it. But still, it's war. Can't fully love war, no, you can't. She risked that she would lose Gaara. The info she'd gather were worthless, for the most part. All the characters are real, that's for sure. The backstories are real also. But everything in Shippuden... hasn't happened yet.

Lilith turns to lay on her side, staring out the window at the darkening sky. Her short, black and messy hair falls into her face, obscuring her view. she brushes it out the way and goes into her deep. She hated the Akatsuki for wanting to hurt, to kill Gaara. And she was gonna stop that Artistic Duo before they could even come close to laying a finger on Gaara's perfect, red head.

"Lilith?" A smaller child comes in, her name was Kirsten.

Lilith had no idea why a child as young and sweet as her was involved in all of this, "Yeah, Kirsten?"

"I-I brought your weapon." She holds up a box that was sealed tightly.

"Thank you." Lilith sits up and accepts the package.

_This child is special. We need to keep her close. _She remembers Gaara's exact words as the rips the box open.

Lilith marvels at the weapon as Kirsten leaves the room. Lilith picks up the two chokuto and weighs them in her hand. She was so happy, she could cry. She noticed it was slightly longer than a normal chokuto, but she didn't mind. After playing around with it for a bit, she figured out she could connect the two by the handles to form one weapon.

"This is perfect." She smiles.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm sorry this took so long! I got this MASSIVE writers block, but I got past it and wrote this whole chapter up! Do you like it better when I switch P.O.V's, or when I just write in third-person? Tell me! And lastly, REVIEW! FORGIVE ME FOR TAKING SO LONG!**


	8. Watch me!

**Imma be writing in third person now...**

* * *

><p>Mizuki takes the steps down, two at a time. She had woken up a bit late and didn't want <em>all <em>the good breakfast food to be gone. It'd happened once before, and that was pretty sucky. She hops off the laugh step and walks down the hall, her jet black, wasit-length hair swaying with every step. She wore form-fitting black pants, a red halter top and black flats.

She turns a corner and almost runs into a tan-ish boy with spiky, brown hair. He had red marks on his cheek and Mizuki quickly recognizes him.

"Sorry Kiba," She rubs the back of her head sheepishly.

"No problem," Kiba smiles. "Have you gotten breakfast yet?"

"Nope, have you?"

"No."

A light blush appears on Mizuki's pale skin, "Would you like to walk with me?"

Kiba lets out a quick laughter, "Sure thing... What did you say your name was again?"

"Mizuki Yukito!"

"Nice name." He comments, begiining to walk to the dining area. "You coming?"

"Yes. Yes I am."

The two enter the dining area, relieved to find that not all the food was devoured. They walk calmly to the serving table and fill their plates with food.

"What's that?" Mizuki points at a riceball on Kiba's plate that was shaped oddly.

"It's called Onigiri, would you like some?"

"I'll try some." She mutters, unsure of the foreign food.

Drake glances up from across the room to see Mizuki and Kiba chatting eagerly with each other. He smirks and goes back to the boys at his table, Naruto, Shikamaru and Lee.

"So, what girls do you think are cute?" He asks nonchalantly.

Mumbles of confusion go across the table, much to his amusement. Ninja had such different needs than he.

"C'mon guys, we're _surronded _by girls! There's gotta be one that stands out." He grins, enjoying they're uncomfortableness of the topic.

Lee suddenly speaks up, "I'm in love with that beautiful flower,"

"Sakura-chan." Both him and Naruto announce. "What?"

I laugh outloud, "You guys really have some girl issues. You can't _both _like that whiny liar!"

_**Taka Hideout...**_

Caitlen picks through the assortment of weapons hanging on the wall. She was taking awhile, but only because she wanted the perfect weapon. Something that would never fail her and had multiple uses. She nibbles on her bottom lip as she feels everyone's eyes on her.

"Come on Caitlen, it can't be _that _hard!" Scarlet sighs, having chosen to not pick a weapon. She was a black-belt and would just use her fists(other than the various kunai and shuriken she had in a pouch).

"Oh hush, you didn't even choose anything." Caitlen mutters, scanning the 3 rows of swords and katana's.

Neve had ignored what Sasuke said, and chosen two weapons. A small one and a big one. The small one being a twin-bladed kunai, the big one being a katana, "Just calm down Caitlen, just pick what your heart feels is right."

Caitlen takes that into consideration. She closes her eyes and paces a bit, spins around and leans forward to touch the weapon fate decieded. She opens her eyes and stares at the swords she'd layed her hand in between. She takes the both down and finds that the connect, which explained why they were so short(about two feet each). The handles were a golden color with streaks of black.

"This is perfect." She turns to face her friends with a smile. "Alright, I'm ready for the next part!"

Scarlet cheers, having waited for Caitlen about 5-6 minutes. The 3 friends travel together to the second room where everyone was waiting impatiently. Karin stands in front of the small crowd of recruits with her arms crossed.

"Alright, listen up! I'll be putting you in 3-man cells, so listen up!" Karin starts listing off the teams. "Squad one, Daisy, Jacob and Trixie! Squad two: Caitlen, Scarlet and Neve! Squad three: Lamaya, Rei, and Grey! Squad four: Lakota, Jeremy and Hideki."

Caitlen felt relieved to be with her friends, and not with total strangers that really don't like her. She laughs softly, not to sure why, but she did. She starts to pay attention more as Sasuke takes the stage.

"All of you will be trained by one of us, learning all the basics and more." He explains in his monotone voice. "Once you've got it down and won't get yourself killed, you'll be sent out on various missions with your squads. Very rarely, you'll be sent out alone." He takes a deep breath and continues. "A lot of you have been questioning why your being brought here, and that's a simple answer. Your special, whether you realize it or not, and there's very few people like your kind in that place you call Earth. The people we are against-Konoha and Akatsuki-most likely have they're own."

"Own what?" Trixie calls out.

He simply continues, "Fighters from your world."

Neve stares up at the Uchiha, sensing he was hiding something from all of them. WHat's so special about them? They're just normal teenage boys and girls, with barely any chakra left. She needed to find out, fast.

"Listen to what your sensei's say. They know more than you." Sasuke finishes up his little speech before pointing out which squad had which 'sensei'. "Squad one, your with Karin. Squad two, your with Suigetsu, Squad three, your with Jugo. And Squad four, your with me."

"Damn," Scarlet snaps her fingers. "So close."

Meanwhile, Neve was exploding with joy... On the inside, of course.

_**Akatsuki Hideout**_

Jayden walks silently through the dark halls, carrying a box of scrap fabric and old, ripped Akatsuki cloaks. She pushes the door into her's and Tai's shared room. Aria was already in there with various papers and needles of different sizes.

"This is her damn plan." Jayden mutters. "She should be the _first _one here,"

"You know Tai," Aria smirks playfully. "She's always late. Probably arguing with someone."

"Now that's where your wrong." Tai huffs, feeling slightly offended. She struggled to carry a large box of various weapons. "I just don't have ninja senses and had issues collecting things."

"Ahh, you know we love you."

The girls set their things down and wait patiently for Tai to explain what all this stuff was being used for. She sits on a stool and begins explaining.

"Alright, so we're going to war, right? I just thought about it, and we're in freaking kimono's. No way I'm going into battle wearing this crap." She unwittingly makes various hand movements to go with what she was saying. "So, I checked with the other girls and they agree that we need clothes we can fight in. So then I got the idea for the best clothing line, _ever._"

"You said that about all the things you've designed, but never actually made." Jayden scoffs.

"Oh, shut up." Tai rolls her eyes. "I call it, _Style-suki.i"_

"That's pretty creative." Aria approves. "So we're suppose to make every-OHHH! That's why you wanted everyone's measurements!"

"SHHH!" Jayden slaps her hand over Aria's mouth. "Your gonna wake everyone up with that big mouth of yours."

"Alright, no fighting tonight." Tai gets to businees(a rare occasion). "We have clothes to make."

She randomly grabs a paper with Laurie's measurments, a girl she'd come to like. They talked a lot at lunch and sometimes dinner if all was calm.

"Oh cool, I got you, Tai." Jayden smirks.

"I got... Selena!" Aria announces. "She likes pants, this'll be a bit hard."

"Aren't I glad skirts are so easy," Tai murmurs, becoming absorbed into her work.

_**The next morning, 7am.**_

The Akatsuki were holding a meeting, so now was a better time than any. The hour before, Aria delivered the new outfits to everyone around the base while Jayden and Tai cleaned up. The 10 girls walked into the meeting room to show-off(in a way...). There's a brief silence.

"Where'd you get them?" Konan asks.

"Made 'em." Jayden grins proudly.

"In a way." Tai claps her hands together. "I mean, we sewed it together and all that good stuff, but we found a couple things around the base..."

"Don't worry, you guys didn't have use of it anymore." Laurie assures. "But these outfits are _so cool~!_"

"Oh really?" Pein stands after a breif nod from Tobi. "Why don't we put it to the test?"

"Bring it on!" Elias shouts, coming out of her shell a bit. Her azure eyes big and wide with excitement.

Tai twitches and flexes her arm to make sure things were in place. She wasn't sure _what _Jayden did, mainly because Jayden wouldn't let her see the outfit(and vice-verse). Jayden did, however, give her a breif explaning on how to work what _it _was.

_This should be fun. _ Aria thinks, not being a pessimist for once.


	9. Fights and Fluff

**I got no reviews last chapter... where did you people go! T.T this is why i take a long time to update all the time. Anyways, I've got all the main characters! No more OC's for Akatsuki and Taka! ...Suna's still open though! :D**

* * *

><p>Tai crosses her arms and pouts. The way things were set up, she had to go second to last.<p>

_Assholes... _She thinks as she watches Ren fight Sasori. Before, it had been Selena vs. Kisame...

Ren ducks down and thrust her hands forward, thick rope shooting out small containers, blades attached to the tips. Sasori steps to the side and the blade lodges itself within a beam used to hold up the training area. Ren clutches the rope and lifts her feet, swinging across the 20 feet and kicks Sasori in the chest.

Ren lets out a whoop of excitement, amazed she actually just did that. She jerks the blade back and it quickly goes back into it's container to wait for furthur use. She runs and dives behind a tree as a stream of water deadly as any knife comes at her. It brushes past the tips of her hair as it slices through the tree.

She stands and leaves the safety of her hiding spot, fiddling for something in her pocket. She pulls out a bomb pellet and throws it down onto the ground. She circles behind Sasori and pulls a kunai. She charges at where she thinks he his.

Suddenly, a puppet wraps it's heavy arms around her and keeps her imobolized. She wriggles to get free and kicks her feet at anything that dared to get near her. Sasori walks up to her and plucks the bell-pin off her shirt with ease.

Yes. That was the goal of these fights. To get the bell pin.

Ren is released and she retreats to the bleachers to watch. She didn't mind that she lost, these _are _S-ranked criminals afterall. But she came pretty close.

"Aria and Kakuzu." Konan announces boredly.

Kakuzu hops from his spot on the bleachers to the battle-area. Aria skips onto the area, her bell jingling with every step. She enjoyed the sound.

"Bring it on, Kuzu!" She shouts, pulling a couple shuriken to throw.

"Ready... Start!" Konan leans back in the bleachers and watches in mild amusement.

Aria turns on her heel and runs to the opposite direction of Kakuzu much to everyone's surprise. Tai laughs and cheers her friend on, quickly encouraging Jayden to do so also. Aria climbs up a tree and scopes the area. Kakuzu was walking at an average speed up to her, much to her annoyance. She throws her shuriken at him, just to see what would happen.

She ducks as shuriken come flying back. She frowns, noticing a few inches of her hair just got cut. She falls backwards out the tree and lands on her feet(somehow...) and produces a sword out of her long sleeves. She giggles and does a little spin, producing another sword out her other sleeve.

"Bring it on, Kuzu-chan!" She laughs, in an attemped evil way.

She ducks again as Kakuzu's threads come at her. She grins, decieding to be goofy.

"Rape! Tentacle rape!" She dodges again, laughing pretty hard. "I need assistance!"

Tai perks up, "Gasp! Who needs assistance?"

Aria dives to the ground, behind some bushes and army crawls closer to Kakuzu. She pops out the bushes and swings the katana at him, a maniac grin on her face.

"Come on, _Stiches! _Maybe I should cut you up some more, you seem to like it." She teases.

She goes back into a bridge to dodge more lethal weapons, then kicks her feet up and twirls, managing to kick a kunai off-course.

_That was pretty cool. _She thinks to herself as she stands back on her feet. _I didn't even know I was that flexible. _

Before she can even move again, black tendrils wrap themselves around her ankles and jerks her upwards. She hangs upside down, and rubs her head as it bangs on the ground. She groans and shakes the dazed feeling away. She cups her chest in the basic area of the bell.

"Don't touch my bell!" She shouts as Kakuzu come closer. "It's mine!"

She throws punches stubbornly, which didn't do much as Kakuzu reaches out for the bell. She swings herself upwards and cuts the tendrils holding her. She lands on her back, but quickly scrambles to her feet.

She makes a wild grab at Kakuzu and tries to get the bell, but fails. Kakuzu snatches the bell away from her(not only that, but he got a handful of boob too). Aria crosses her arms in a pout and retreats back to the bleachers.

Jayden nudges Tai with her elbow. Tai cocks and eye brow but shrugs, "Yay, Aria!"

"Shut up, your way late." Aria mutters.

"You got close?" She tries.

"I said shut up."

Tai pouts also and deciedes to blame Jayden. Jayden, in turn, moves Deidara in-between her and Tai.

"You bastard!" Tai protests.

"Shush," Konan waves dismisivley at them. "Maeve and Itachi, your up next."

The two ninja take to the battle field and begin wordlessly. Maeve throws a punch and misses by a few inches, but gets a good kick in the stomach. Itachi pulls a kunai and swings effortlessly. A thin line of blood appears on her side, but she barely notices it.

Maeve jumps back and throws a variety of weapons, observing the Uchiha closely to figure out his next move. She deflects another swing with her own kunai, the soft clang of the kunai fills the air. She charges at Itachi and makes a grab for the bell, but misses by a few inches. She hops back to avoid her own bell being grabbed.

Maeve falls back on her butt as Itachi's finger skims her bell. She sweep kicks him and jumps ontop of him(in a very awkward position). He holds her hands back, determined not to lose to the "new girl".

"Gotcha." Maeve smiles.

Her smile falters as the world begins to swirl. She curses as she realizes she's been caught in a genjutsu. She panics and tries to think of a quick way out. She tries to move, but finds she can't. Maeve suddenly feels a sharp pain in the side of her head. She blinks as she comes back to reality. She reaches up and gently touches the knot on the side of her head cause by a blunt kunai.

_That was... convienent._

"Interference!" Hidan snaps.

"What? I did no such thing!" Jayden protests.

"You just threw it!"

"No I didn't." She crosses her heart. "Scouts honor!"

"That's the highest form of honor in our world." Selena lies, focusing greatly on her chipped nails.

Hidan scowls, obviously not believing the two girls. Itachi's and Maeve's fight continues, as if Maeve wasn't just hit with a blunt kunai. She smirks, her thoughts on these girls slightly changing(but not much).

Maeve drops to her knees and closes her eyes in focus. The air grows heavy, as if you could grab it. An unknown force cuts at Itachi, Maeve smirking triumphantly. She stops as suddenly as she started and gets to her feet uneasily. She runs at Itachi, knife pulled.

She hops up and takes a deep breath. She blows and a strong wind swirls around her and Itachi. She manuevers like a pro through the wind storm and snatches Itachi's bell off his shirt. She whoops in triumph, clutching the bell in her hand.

The "captured"(they don't really think of capture anymore) girls cheer at Maeve's win. She smirks triumphantly and goes back to the bleachers. She collapses on a bench alone and falls fast asleep. Laurie leans over and pokes her face, recieving no response.

"I think Maeve-chan's dead." She announces. "I'm no doctor, but she's not responding."

"Thank god your not a doctor." Tai scoffs. "I sure as hell wouldn't trust you with my life. She's obviously sleeping."

"Who died and made you doctor?" Laurie sticks her tounge out.

"Someone. Someone who's names I don't know."

"Baka."

"Tai, Pein-sama." Konan cuts the "arguement" short. "Your up."

"YES! FIIINNAAAALLLYYY!" Tai runs away from her friends, planning to go onto the battlefield... She hops on the bleacher steps and chairs. She misses a step and goes crashing to the ground.

"That was just plain sad." Lamaya comments, pulling Tai to her feet.

"What? I didn't trip!" Tai protests. "It was trying to rape me... So I attacked it."

She walks into the center, careful to fall or trip or anything again. She smiles triumphantly as she makes it without having another one of her clumsy moments. Konan says the usual "start" and... it starts very oddly.

Pein throws a single kunai at Tai, and it sets her off. She dives behind a bush yelling gibberish, much to everyones confusion. She pokes her head out the bush with a look of happiness.

"I know magic, Pein-chan!" She announces. "Fear me! Confringo!" She frowns in utter confusion. "Ack! It's not working! Umm... Expelliarmus!"

"Is she serious?" Pein mutters.

"It's not working!" Tai shoots to her feet. "Maybe I need a wand?" She snatches a branch off her bush. "Expulso! ...Expulso, damnit!" She drops to ehr knees dramatically. "How am I ever gonna be the best wizard ever, if I can't make Pein explode!"

She gives a quick glance up, noticing everyone in the room(even the people that really knew her) really and truley believed she was this insane.

_Good. Let them think that. It benefits me. _

"Geminio!" Tai points her wand at herself. "Ahhh! I said Geminio! Harry Potter, you have failed me! Get your Scottish or England-ish butt down here and _help me_!"

She stands up, suddenly calm and focused. She grins goofily at Pein and copies moves from Avatar.

"Would you get serious?" Pein scowls.

She frowns, "My air-bender powers seem to be broken also! Uh-oh! Where did my air-bender powers go!" She realizes what pein just said. "Right! Serious face!"

She holds her serious face for a few seconds before busting out laughing again. Pein walks up to her, intending to just take the bell off her shirt.

_Not so fast. _She thinks with a smirk.

"Stop! I must use the force!" She huffs, holding out her hand and failing epicly. "...Plan B!"

"And what would Plan B do for you?" Pein rolls his eyes.

"Run awaaaay!" Tai turns around and takes off across the room. She trips on a rock and skids across the floor. "Ouch! Ow! I'M INJURED! I NEED ASSISTANCE!"

"I can't believe she's serious, un." Deidara mutters.

"Isn't this suppose to be a fucking fight?" Hidan crosses his arms and glares. "All this bitch is doing is yelling!"

"Your yelling too!" Tai begins to skip. "Hahaha!"

"Shut up!"

Jayden sneezes softly.

"Even her sneeze 'ah graceful!" Tai says with a bad accent.

"No more TV references, fight already!" Aria stomps her foot.

Tai scratches her head, "We're suppose to be fighting?"

"She's dumber than Tobi." Kisame facepalms.

"Ohh? Did I hear something about singing?" Tai fake-smiles. _Just a little more. _"How bout I dance too?"

"No, we're fighting!" Pein snaps.

"I'm bringing sexy back! Yeah! Them other boys don't know how to act!" Tai runs up to Pein and hugs him. "Le gasp! Your sooo soooofffft! This is madness!"

Tai jerks away and lays on the ground, "I win! Time for dinner!"

Murmurs of confusion fill the room, on how the little idiot just won this match. She giggles and says some kinda gibberish over smarticles. Pein jerks her too her feet.

"How did you do that." He glares.

"Oh goody, I get to explain stuff like they do in the anime." Tai claps eagerly. "The thing is, you under estimated me! I acted stupid and loud to confuse you, changed tactics to get closer, and when I hugged you, I grabbed the bell! And I didn't use any violence, see how epic I am? ...But you are squishy. Can I hug you again?"

"No." Pein walks away.

"Oh come on!"

_**Scarlet's P.O.V**_

I sneak into Sasuke's room, carefully feeling my way around in the dark. Can he see in the dark or something? This is just insane. I trip on something, but quickly catch myself on the wall. I slide my hand against said wall until I find the light switch and click it on. A very annoyed Uchiha stares at me.

"Hi Sasuke." I wave. "How was your day?"

"Get out." He deadpans.

"But why? I wanted to talk! Neve is, like, hogging Suigetsu all to herself!"

Alright, so I'm being dramatic. But they _did _talk a lot, in my defense.

Sasuke frowns, "What do you want?"

"I don't know, to talk about something." I cross my heart. "Scout's honor, I won't fangirl you."

His frown deepens, "Scout's honor?"

"It's this thing in my world, kinda like your swearing to do something, or in this case not do something. It's like making a promise." I explain. "Damn, that was a long sentence. But anyways, can I ask you a question?"

"You just did." He smirks.

"Another one."

"Go ahead."

"Can I hug you?" I forget my original question.

A look of confusion spreads across the Uchiha's face for a breif moment, but it quickly passes. He shakes his head no and lays back on his bed. I cross my arms and pout my lip out, sitting at the foot of his bed.

"Sasuke, you don't talk much. Why?"

Sasuke sighs loudly, just to show is annoyance, "Talking shows emotions, and emotions are bad for Shinobi."

"But if you don't have feelings, how do you know wrong from right?"

"Hn."

I take it as a way to continue, "Say your comrades are in trouble, if you had no emotion, how would you do it? You'd be like Crona, saying you don't know how to deal with it! ...Sorry, bad Soul Eater reference. Anyways, emotions are necesarry for daily life."

Sasuke sits up, showing he was listening.

"People are people. They love, hate, laugh and cry." I take a deep breath. "Without them, your nothing. _YOU, _on the other hand, Sasuke Uchiha, have emotions, no matter what you say. You have hate, and it's aimed towards your brother. Not too sure about love, happiness and sadness, though. Your just a little ball of hate, arent'cha?"

Sasuke rolls his eyes and lays back down, "Are you done talking?"

"Yes."

"My turn." He puts his feet in my lap. "I have feelings, I just choose not to show them. They get in the way most of the time."

I open my mouth to say something, but he cuts me off.

"Maybe someday I'll show them, but not right now, when we're about to start war. Alright, Scarlet? Are you done with your questions?"

"I think so," I stand up, dusting off my cargo pants for no reason. I remember what Neve had said earlier when no one was listening. I nervously begin to swish my straight black bangs to the side. "Um.. Sasuke... I was wondering about how you said we're all special...? What are we?"

Sasuke cocks and eye brow and sits up, "Why so curious all of a sudden?"

"Just because." I stick my tounge out, my short shy-moment over.

"Yeah, well, I might tell you later. Right now, it would make you unfocused."

"Unfocused? Me? I'm perfectly focused."

"Whatever." Sasuke rolls his eyes. "And to answer your earlier question, yes. You can hug me."

"Yay!" I leap forward and latch onto the Uchiha.

My night is complete.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to review(if you can). : apparently, since I restarted the story, people can't re-review if they reviewed the old. sucky chapters. The next chapter will be dedicated to the good guys! :3 and then you will have some bad-guy crack.**

**I must say, this is my longes chapter yet, NOT including the athors notes at the top and bottom. Sorry for any spellign mistakes, I type too fast for my own good!**


	10. Good Guys

**Alrighty then peoplez, let's take a look into the good guys' lives. ...Does anyone notice how much this site is upgrading? XD**

* * *

><p>Drake pulls his hoodie over his head and weilds his waffle iron. Various Shinobi give him funny looks at the choice of his weapon. <em>'It could bash peoples heads in' <em>he said. No one understood why he chose it, he barely understood it.

"I AM THE WAFFLE WARRIOR!" He shouts as he runs at the training dummies, waffle iron raised high.

He dodges a swing, surprised that the lifeless dummy could move. He recovers from his shock quickly and bashes it over the head with a laugh of triumph. He's knocked back by another dummy. He stands and swings the waffle iron by its cord, making it a lot more dangerous to anything near him-including himself.

Drake swings his waffle iron and knocks down 3 dummies in a row. He 'whoops' and walks away from the battle arena contently. He finds a way to wear the cord across his chest like a sash and connects it to the other end of the waffle iron. He makes a note to make some adjustments to his new weapon as he goes to the sidelines to watch others train.

There were quite a few real Shinobi training along side with them, which wasn't very helpful. The Shinobi got a 5:10 hit ratio when throwing kunai. Everyone else? 3:10, no more no less. All around the large room was the sound of mutilated dummies, weapons clashing and various yelling.

He uses his finger to brush his dirty blonde hair out his face, frowning as the stray pieces of hair fall back into place. Drake puffs his cheeks out angrily and tries to fix the new-found bangs again. No matter what he did, they kept falling back in place-in the way and tickling his nose. He pulls out a kunai and cuts the pesky piece of hair off.

"Hah, take that!" He tosses the hair clump aside and feels where his hairline stopped. A small frump of hair now stuck up in an odd and unnatrual way. He groans in defeat, crossing his arms in a pout.

"Nice waffle iron," Allegra walks up to Drake with a smirk. "Heavy, yet easy to use. Unlike all these weird, fancy weapons people picked out. They're having real issues training."

"And what did you choose out?" Drake smiles back at the girl, whom was about 9 inches taller than him give or take.

Allegra reaches behind her and unsheathes a sword that was strapped to her back, "Been practicing with one for years."

Drake nods in approval with a smirk, "Nice."

Allegra leans on the wall and sighs. She was rather _violent _and all, but war just wasn't her thing. She rarely fought, just had anger issues. Now she was some how involved with a Great _NINJA _war.

"This is so stupid." She sighs, ignoring the confused look Drake was giving her. "Just so, so stupid."

* * *

><p>Mizuki narrows her eyes at the training dummy(one of the kinds that didn't fight back) and catches her breath. She lands a kick on it's chest then stabs her sword through the head. She snatches her sword back and steps away from the dummy to take a look at the damage she had done. It was beginning to fall apart at the seams.<p>

She smiles and places her twin blades back in their sheath. She turns and comes face to face with Kiba. She smiles and blushes at the slightly taller boy.

"Oh, hey Kiba!"

"Hey Mizuki," Kiba smiles back. "Glad to see your training is going so well."

"Yeah, it's really fun." Mizuki nods, but it soon turns into a frown. "But I don't think I have the heart to kill an actual person..."

Kiba drapes his arm over his shoulder, "Not many people do, but it's okay."

"Is it really? I mean, when I'm on a battlefield... I don't want to get anyone hurt because I can't do something..." Mizuki murmurs.

"You'll make the right choice when the time comes." Kiba taps her on the nose and walks away, waving back at her. "See you at lunch!"

Mizuki stares after him, her face burning bright red. She was glad he didn't notice though, _that _would've been embarrassing. She takes a few deep breaths before getting a new dummy so she could continue her training. She works on her Taijutsu feverently.

"I can do this." She whispers to herself, imagining the dummy was one of those Akatsuki.

This dummy happened to be one who fought back. She ducks and does a high kick, sending the dummy flying backwards. She grins and goes into a defensive stance.

_**SUNAGAKURE**_

Kirsten sits at the foot of the stairs and looks up at the stars. The cool air went right through the thin night gown she wore, but she didn't mind. It wasn't as cold as her grandmas drafty home, she actually loved the cold.

"Kirsten?" Lilith pushes the door open and stares at the child. "What're you doing out here? It's cold outside."

Kirsten smiles up at the older girl, "That's the weird thing about deserts;half the day it's hot, half the day it's cold."

Kirsten stands and follows Lilith back into their current home. The small child turns into an unseen corrider not many people could fit in. Lilith stares in surprise and quickly follows the child. She forces herself into the small gap in the walls, squeezing her way through. She sucks in her stomach and jerks free of the walls, stumbling but catching herself.

"Kirsten, where're you going?" Lilith asks.

"Shhh!" The child hisses the older and whispers. "I found something really weird, and you need to see it."

Kirsten pushes a door open, the room inside to dark to see anything. Kirsten pulls out a lighter and lights a few torches and candles around the room so they could see better. In the center of the room sat a large scroll on a long table. Lilith walks over to it and unravels it all the way.

"Read it outloud." Kirsten adds hurriedly.

Lilith sighs, "Are we supp-"

"Just read it! I couldn't recognize all the words."

Lilith takes a deep breath and begins to read quietly, "_30 years ago, there was a prospering nation on an island off some ways from the main land. It was home to the 'Dark Ones' and soon became home to the 'Children of Darkness'. These children were born with special powers, things that no one could posses without being born from one of the inhabitants. These skills could be something that enhanced a certain sense or skill, or something more that could be considered paranormal." __  
><em>

Kirsten stares unblinkingly, just as shocked as Lilith by the knowledge written on the scroll. Lilith narrows her eyes and keeps reading, wondering why no one told them about this. She realizes that the entire middle section of the scroll had been torn away.

She rolls her eyes, "Who the fuck takes only the middle of something?"

Kirsten giggles at the bad word, "Keep reading."

"_...leading to the 'Children of Darkness' being cast out into a whole new world. A small handful of people, not even yet adults, had been seperated from their real families. This led to the Second Great Ninja War, until a treaty was organized for the 'Children of Darkness' to be retreived after a set amount of time. The 'Dark Ones' and various others who were former children now stay on their island, avoiding the Shinobi nation as they wait for their kids to return." _

The girls share a worried expression at this new information. They roll the scroll back up and leave the secret room as fast as they possibly could. Kirsten turns to Lilith with an important question they both wanted to know the answer to.

"Lilith, are we Children of Darkness?"

"I don't know..." She sighs. "I really don't know."

* * *

><p><strong>Hehhe, and this ends another chapter! Let's give a round of applause for our good guys!<strong>


	11. Team Taka Spying

**Wow XD not that many people are huge fans of the good guys. Bad guys all the way then! But today is not a day for epic bad guys... Its time for Team Taka!**

* * *

><p>Squad 2 walk through a ghost town, silently and quickly. Everything was in tattered remains, yet a few people still lived there. Very few. It was mostly shop owners that cater to those passing through the crappy town.<p>

"This place creeps me out." Caitlen looks around. "What're we doing here?"

"We've been walking for hours," Suigetsu waves his hand dismissevly. "We're just going to take a quick break and be on our way."

Scarlet rolls her eyes and smirks, "You just wanna go to a bar."

"No, there just _happens _to be a bunch of bars in this area." He shrugs. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to go get directions to the next town."

"Don't get drunk!"

The 3 girls go into the bar with Suigetsu to keep him out of trouble. It's already been 2 days that they've been taking this trip and Suigetsu has been ran out of every town that had a bar or sold alchohal. It was funny, but not very fun.

"You don't have to watch over me, I'll be fine." Suigetsu shoots them a grin and takes a seat.

"That's what you said in Kachiku." Caitlen puffs her cheeks out at the memory.

**_The girls had taken to looking through various shops and stands. They were looking at one game where you had to catch the fish. Neve was pissed because she was having issues getting the fish without the net breaking. She screams and kicks the side of the stand, creating a big hole._**

**_"I told you it was a rip-off." Scarlet sighs._**

**_"No you didn't! You said the fish looked stupid!"_**

**_"Oh yeah."_**

**_The owner of the game stood up and glared at the 3 of them, "You need to pay me now!"_**

**_The girls were silent for a few seconds before they start laughing nervously. They turn and see Suigetsu running down the street, an angry mob chasing behind him. They were shouting something about "cheating punk" and "where's my money?"._**

**_"What did you do!" Caitlen shouts._**

**_"Shut up and run!"_**

"That was nothing." Suigetsu points a finger at Caitlen. "You need to get out the past."

Scarlet facepalm, "What about Gakki Town?"

_**Scarlet went to get Suigetsu from the bar, only to avoid a repeat of the last few towns. She was too late however, witnessing Suigetsu arguing with the owner.**_

_**"I'm not paying for your cheap alchohal!"**_

_**"You drank it, you buy it!"**_

_**"You call that a drink? I've tasted dog food and it tasted a lot better than your cheap drinks! Even the water was nasty!"**_

_**"Suigetsu, come on!" Scarlet shouted. "Pay the man and let's go!"**_

_**"He's not getting diddly-squat from me." **__**Suigetsu hopped table to table and landed by Scarlet. "Let's go."**_

_**"Yeah, whatever."  
><strong>_

_**They were then chased out of town again. Turns out Suigetsu ripped off a lot of bars abd restraunts in only 2 hours.**_

"You didn't drink that crap, it tasted horrible. Why should I have to pay for it?" Suigetsu protests in vain.

"What about Kankōkyaku Town?" Neve smirks.

Suigetsu pales, "You swore to never talk about that again!" He shouts.

Neve only laughs louder while Caitlen and Scarlet stare with confusion. Caitlen frowns and crosses her arms.

"What happened in Kankokyaku Town?" She questions.

"NOTHING."

* * *

><p>Karin leads her squad through the forest, hopping branch to branch. She had to look back every now and then to make sure her team hadn't fallen back to far(or taken an unannounced break). Jacob smirks at her when she looks back.<p>

"You like what you see?" He laughs.

"No, not really." Karin sports a bored expression.

"Oh..." He frowns. "Well, your not my type anyways. I like my girls all natrual."

Karin quickly takes the bait, "What exactly does that mean?" She snaps, stopping their trip and standing in front of Jacob.

"Your hair, no one's hair is that red and natrual."

"Excuse me, it might be rare but I am a natrual red-head!"

Trixie groans loudly, fed up with Jacob's horrible flirting. She moves Karin out her way in the nicest way possible and glares up at Jacob. She swings her foot back, then forward with all her might, hitting him where it counts. Jacob grabs his crotch and crumples down, almost falling off the insanely thick tree branch.

"Now shut up and stop your idiotic flirting! She's not into you and your slowing us down!" Trixie shrieks, earning some brownie points from Karin. "Now get up and lets go!"

Daisy was just laughing the whole time, her face turning a bit red. She tries to stop, but just starts to laugh again. Trixie smiles softly, it was kind of funny. Karin hides her smirk and starts trying to get her team back together.

"Alright you 3, we're behind schedule from all the stops we made. We will have a 5 minute break to... um, recover." Karin hops down to the ground and sits on the ground.

She sighs and leans against a tree, massaging her temples and trying to block out her squads constant bickering. Her team was a piece of work, she didn't even know how they would fight together. They could barely stand being near each other. Why did Sasuke put them on a team together? It's a mystery.

"Trixie, why are you even so eager to go to Konoha?" Jacob sits up as he recovers.

"Becaaauuuse, Drake is there! He's the love of my life!" Trixie squeals. "I'm gonna go see him when we're their!"

"No!" Karin interupts. "This is a spying mission, remember? You can't just randomly see some boy just because he's there."

"You go see Sasuke just because he's there."

"Because he's on our side."

Trixie falls silent and leans her head on her hand. She sighs loudly, still planning to go see Drake. _Nothing _would stop her from doing that. Unless it was a ghost. Those things are scary.

* * *

><p>Rei was one of the few who had actually watched Naruto. The fact that her squad leader was Jugo scared her to no ends, being that he was known for going on phsycotic rampages if you said the wrong thing. She actually felt rather left out, being paired with two popular kids who didn't bother to interact with her.<p>

Lamaya and Grey were talking about the best shoe brands. Right now, they were talking about _Griffiins, _an expensive shoe Rei didn't bother to know about. She hadn't talked for the whole trip, and they were only halfway to Sand... Actually, she forgot why they were going there.

_Should I ask? _

Rei jogs forward, having been in the back the whole time. She jogs to keep up with Jugo's long strides.

"Hey, um, Jugo-sensei?"

He looks a bit surprised that one of them decieded to start talking to him, "Just Jugo is fine."

"Okay, Jugo." Rei nods. "I had a question."

"Well, what is it?"

"Why exactly are we going to Sunagakure again?"

Jugo pauses to think, "I believe we're spying to see who they have and what they're plans are."

Rei didn't reply, having lost her breath from trying to keep up with Jugo for so long. She gives up and leans on her knees to catch her breath. Grey comes up to her and slaps her on the back playfully.

"You have some guts talking to a freak like that." Lamaya scoffs.

Rei narrows her eyes, "He's not a freak, he's... different."

"...right..."

* * *

><p>Sasuke leads his squad through the woods. He looked indifferent, but he was extremly annoyed. They talked too much and asked too many questions. Lakota, Jeremy and Hideki seemed like such quiet people when he picked them out. Boy, was he wrong.<p>

Lakota was loud and whiny, a bit bossy at times and she, qoute _"Hates walking with a passion." _Jeremy and Hedeki were just as annoying with their constant talking and making perverted jokes. Sasuke needed some Advil or something(lol).

They come to the docks as Sasuke realizes he has an issue. His squad didn't have much chakra control and Ame was across a large body of water. **[A/N: WTF is it! An ocean? A Lake? ...a pond... I know Ame is surronded by water, is it flooded or something!] **

Sasuke glances back at his squad, "Stop talking for a few minutes, or we won't get anywhere."

They nod determinedly, but salute him in a goofy fashion. Sasuke sighs and rolls his eyes, casually strolling down the docks and picking out a boat they could use. He picks out a sturdy-looking, wooden ship and makes sure no one's looking. He boards the boat and a tic-mark appears on his head when he sees his squad oogling a purple boat.

"We're not taking such an obvious boat." Sasuke states.

"But it's so beautfiful!" Lokata whines. "And your boat is so bland! Let's take a purple one!"

"No."

"But I-"

Sasuke picks her up and throws her into the boat without a second thought. The girl shrieks in pain as she hits the deck. He turns and glares at Jeremy and Hedeki. The begin to stutter and look away.

"Get in the boat." Sasuke growls.

"Yeah, we'll go do that." Hedeki laughs nervously and runs to get on the ship, Jeremy right behind him.

They kneel by Lakota to see if shes okay. She only whined and bitched to them about how much that hurt, but otherwise, she was perfectly fine.

* * *

><p><strong>And this concludes another chapter of: I.A.M.I.T! Let's have a round of appluase for Team Taka!<strong>

**...poor Lakota! Review if you want Sasuke to throw her again! XD**


	12. Akatsuki teams

**Time for the great... AKATSUKI! Sorry for the long wait! My cousin deleted a whole chapter...**

**Anyways, I'm adding a few more "Canon" OC's to the story... Because I can... and I need them XD**

* * *

><p>"I... Just realized something really awesome." Tai laughs, sitting upside-down on the couch.<p>

"What is it?" Her newly found friend, Raeden smiles.

"I have a jutsu named after me, _Tai _jutsu!"

"Nice."

It was a slow day at the Akatsuki base. Surprisingly enough, everyone was calm. But maybe it's because everyone was avoiding each other. Everything was in one piece, there was no blood on the floor, no one was screaming...

Too bad that wasn't gonna last too long for the Akatsuki's "guest". Pein goes on the intercom and clears his throat.

"All new recruits get outside, right now." He commands.

"But it's raining!" Aria whines.

"He's on the intercom, he can't hear you." Itachi deadpans.

"...Oh yeah."

So, the new recruits gather outside(though they took their damn time). They all huddled up with their backs pressed against the wall, under the overhang to avoid getting wet. Well, except Tai. She loves the rain. The others shiver and grump as they wait to see why they had to come out here.

10 minutes later, Pein comes outside and stares blankly at the group of girls. He gives a wavering glance to Tai who had taken to splashing in puddles. He rolls his eyes at her.

"Tai, get over here."

"Make me!" She cartwheels through a large puddle, failing epicly and landing on her face. She sits up and rubs the water out her eyes. "...Fine..." She stomps over angrily and stands with the other girls.

"Tai..." Selena facepalms. "You do realize that your a complete idiot?"

"I am not! I'm just not all boring and normal like you in all your magical prissy-ness!" Tai huffs.

Pein glares at the two of them, which immediatly shuts them up. This guy was strong... And everyone think he's still mad at Tai about her "I'm a Wizard" crap. It was worth it though. Totally worth it.

He takes a deep breath and begins to explain why he brought the girls out in the rain, more or less making it up as he went.

"I've brought you out here today to split you into partners, then match you with a partner of sensei's, understand?" He crosses his arms and narrows his eyes at each of the girls.

"Ugh, do we have to?" Jayden complains. "I'm much more happier sitting around the base doing nothing."

"C'mon, Jayden! Don't be such a downer, this could be fun." Tai laughs.

"Like?"

"Blow shit up."

"Can I make art?"

"Depends what kind of art your talking about."

"..."

"You two, shut up." Pein snaps.

"Jerk..." Tai mutters under her breath.

Ren sighs, "Are you trying to provoke him?"

"Possibly."

Pein rolls his eyes and continues, "Maeve and Raeden, meet Itachi and Kisame in the kitchen. Laurie and Aria, meet Hidan and Kakuzu in their room. Selena and Jayden, meet Deidara and Sasori in the living room. Ren and Elias, meet Tobi and Zetsu in the dining hall. Tai and Lamaya, meet Konan and I in the training room."

"Can we go inside now?" Ren sighs.

Pein grunts and poofs away, leaving them to assume that meant yes. They wander off in partners to go find their "sensei's". They laugh and joke as they take their time. Tai even stopped to grab a bag of chips... This should be interesting.

**TEAM FTW**

Maeve and Raeden walk into the shared room of Itachi and Kisame. Maeve knocks on the door, not receiving and answer.

"Hey, you guys in there?" Raeden calls out. "We're coming in!"

She pushes the door open and peeks in, seeing Itachi reading and Kisame not there. She shrugs and walks right in, ignoring Itachi's cold stare.

"It's impolite to enter someone's room without permission." Itachi deadpans.

"Well, you weren't answering." She rolls her eyes. "And you two weren't in the kitchen like you were suppose to be."

Maeve slowly enters, scanning the room for Kisame. He was suppose to be in here. Raeden crosses her arms and taps her foot.

"Where's Kisame?" She huffs. "He's so unreliable!"

"This doesn't seem right..." Maeve mutters.

This team meeting was mandatory, what was so important for Kisame to skip out on it?Itachi seemed pretty indifferent, no tests, no 'Japanese Zen Questions' or anything. He just sat there reading his book, not even saying hi.

Maeve sees a flash of blue out of the corner of her eye, "Raeden! Get down!"

Raeden does as she's told and drops to her knees with her arms cradling her head. Samehada brushes the top of her head, just barely missing skin. Kisame smirks and tales a step back.

"Your fast." Kisame says to the both of them.

"ARE YOU NUTS!?" Raeden shrieks, scrambling to her feet. "WHAT IF I DIDN'T DUCK?!"

"You'd most likely be dead." He shrugs. "Good thing you did."

"Your a horrible person! ...Fish! ...Shark! ...Whatever!"

Maeve sighs and slowly shakes her head. The things these criminals do... She zones out as Kisame and Raeden argue over wether or not Kisame was an asshole. Itachi sets down his book and sits Indian Style on the edge of his bed. Maeve leans on the wall.

"Do you guys wish to have a team name?" Itachi asks, effectively ending the argument.

"Team Tornado." Maeve says quickly.

"Team Fish-Weasel!" Raeden laughs.

They fall silent, sorting through the issue of two different names.

"Team FTW!" Raeden grins.

"Huh?" Maeve gives her a confused look.

"Team Fish-Tornado-Weasel."

"Alright... Lets go with that."

"Woo!"

Kisame glares, "I'm a shark, thank you very much."

Itachi roll his eyes, wondering if he could convince them to change the name... Or at least use the "FTW" version.

**Team DZ**

Laurie and Aria hesitate outside of the Zombie Bro's rooms, unsure whether to walk in or not. They didn't really want to walk in on an argument or anything like that, so they didnt get caught in it. Aria takes a deep breath and opens the door, sighing in relief when all is calm.

"Hidan! Put. A shirt. On. Now!" She yells.

"Make me, bitch!"

"I will! Laurie, find me a shirt!"

"I don't think he owns any shirts..." Laurie points out.

"The plan is failing, Laurie!"

Kakuzu sighs loudly, "Of course I get the team of idiots..."

"We're not idiots!" Aria protests. "There are girls in the room, and Hidan needs to put a shirt on!"

"I refuse to wear a shirt." Hidan crosses his arms. "I could care less if there's girls in the room." He leans over her and gestures to himself. "Is _all this _distracting you?"

Aria raises her fist and punches him in the face, "_All that _needs to get out the way!"

Hidan falls on his butt, glaring up at the teenage girl, rubbing his face and cringing. They hold a glare off for awhile.

Laurie rolls her eyes and starts to look through their things. Kakuzu goes back to counting his thick wad of money. Laurie opens a small drawer, pleased to find a deck of cards that seemed to be in good shape. Sure, the edges are soaked in blood, but they're still usable.

"Who wants to play poker?" Laurie holds up the deck of cards and smiles.

"You play poker?" Kakuzu looks up from his money.

"Yeah."

"Let's play."

The 4 of them sit in the circle on the floor, each holding their own cards. **[A/N: ...I actually don't know how to play Poker]. **They play through, chatting idly.

"We need a team name." Kakuzu remembers. "Any ideas?"

"The Jashinists!" Hidan announces.

"No." Kakuzu pops his head. "I nominate the Money Makers."

"Uhhh, I'd rather not." Aria sniggers. "Money makers has another meaning in my world."

"Then what do you suggest?"

Aria shrugs and looks at her cards. Laurie smiles, having the best idea in her head.

"I say we be Team Death-Zombie!" Laurie says. "Death for Aria and I, Zombie for Hidan and Kakuzu!"

"Heh, Team Death-Zombie?" Hidan smirks a bit. "Has a nice ring to it... though I hate the zombie part."

"Team DZ!" Aria cheers.

"Fuck yeah!"

"...Sure." Kakuzu shrugs.

**Team BS**

Jayden and Selena sit on the couch across from Deidara and Sasori. The four stare awkwardly at each other. Sasori missed the meeting completely and Deidara didn't pay attention. The blonde fiddles with some clay, shaping it into... something.

"So... What are we suppose to do?" Selena asks.

"Uh, well, I saw some other teams creating a team name, un. So let's do that." Deidara shrugs.

"...Your so unhelpful." Jayden sighs, shaking her head. "Did you not pay attention?"

"I payed attention, un." He grumbles. "I just forgot, un."

"Right. He didn't pay attention."

"Shut up, un!"

Sasori narrows his eyes at the both of them, "Can we get back on task?"

"No, we cannot." Jayden crosses her arms. "Dei doesn't know what to do."

Sasori turns his glare to Deidara, "I told you to pay attention, brat?"

"Don't blame me, you should've came to the meeting, un!"

"I couldn't have, I was too busy dealing with your mess."

Jayden and Selena share a look, rolling their eyes at the two artists. They let them argue for a few more minutes. Selena whaps them both with a pillow.

"Both of you shut up, we need to create a team name!" She snaps.

"Then get creating, un!" Deidara snaps back.

She makes her voice high pitched and squeaky, "Then get creating, un!"

"Stop that, un!"

"Stop that, un!"

"SHUT UP!" He roars.

Selena shrinks back a bit, her eyes wide at the sudden outburst. Deidara crosses his arms and fumes, turning away from the group. You could just about see the steam coming off his head. You could cook a burger on that head of his. He was that pissed.

Sasori pinches the bridge of his nose in annoyance, "Would you two just hurry up and think of something?"

"Right, umm..." Jayden taps her chin. "I dunno..."

"How about team Bombshell? Team BS for short." Selena laughs a bit.

"WHY?"

"Because you and Dei are both blonde bombshells, and plus he uses bombs. And Sasori's always in his little turtle shell." She jokes.

"Team BS it is," Sasori jumps up and walks away quickly.

"...Well then." Jayden pouts.

**The A Team**

Ren and Elias stand awkwardly in the dining hall, staring at Zetsu. The bi-colored plant man stares back, looking pretty bored. He flinches as a high-pitched laugh rings through the hallway. Tobi comes skipping in, sounding happy as ever.

"Is he high?" Elias whispers to Ren.

"No, he's just Tobi. Besides, what would he get high off of?" She whispers back.

"Zetsu. He could be one of _those _plants."

Ren blinks slowly, a sweatdrop appearing on the side of her head. She shakes her head and turns away from Elias, staring as Tobi spazzes out almost silently to Zetsu.

"Uhh, is he okay?" She asks.

"Yes, but he wants to name the team."

"Name it what?"

"The A Team."

Tobi squeals excitedly, "Tobi heard you guys talking about the movies and wants to name the team after that! Can Tobi please call it that?"

"Um... Sure." Elias gives him an odd look. "Has Tobi been being a bad boy?"

"Of course not! Tobi is a good boy!"

"The A Team it is." Zetsu shrugs.

**Team PR**

Tai leads the way into the training room, munching on a bag of chips. Lamaya follows close behind, looking around nervously. Konan greets them with a small smile.

"Wow, you look even better in person." Tai mutters. "Is your hair natrually blue?"

"H-Huh? Of course." Konan gives her a confused look. "Why wouldn't it be natrual?"

"I don't know... Blue isn't really a natrual color."

"Look you-"

"You pull it off quite nicely though. It has that punk rockerish look to it."

"Please shut up." Lamaya groans. "Pein-Leader sama already hates you, don't make Konan hate you too."

"I just complimented her! Why would she hate me!?" Tai whines.

"You have a funny way of complementing people..."

Pein sighs and comes out the shadows, his arms crossed. He almost regretted his decision of choosing these two to train... but then again...

"First off, we need a team name." Pein instructs.

"Uhh, oh yeah." Lamaya looks at Tai. "Any ideas in that cluttered head of yours?"

"Hmm, give me a minute." She closes her eyes and goes through the options.

_I should go with a word people in this world know... So no Twerk Team... Hmm, something simple. It's gotta fit all of us... _

"Team Punk Rock." Tai finally says.

Pein gives her a weird look, "Team Punk Rock?"

"Yes. Both you and Konan have that punk rocker look. I like the punk rocker style. Lamaya... She has a thing for punk rockers and emos."

"And there's no way we're being known as Team Emo." Lamaya laughs a bit.

"Then it's settled. We're Team Punkrock."

"yeah! Woo! Team PR!" Lamaya and Tai cheer.

_Such weird teens... _Konan thinks.


	13. Attempted Training

**Another beautiful Akatsuki guy chapter... XD mostly because the last one was more filler if anything. **

* * *

><p>Lamaya runs around the room, dodging various weapons and attacks. Tai laughs at her and makes sure to stay out of sight. She sits in the floor behind a rack of weapons, flipping through a magazine she found in the kitchen. Konan realizes the lack of a certain wild child and sighs.<p>

Pein notices this to and walks over the the rack, pushing it out the way and snatching the magazine away from Tai. She squeals and hops to her feet, trying to snatch it back. Pein whacks her head with the magazine, making her pause for a moment.

"Ow... What the hell man?" She rubs her head.

"You should be training."

"Says you."

Tai recoils slightly as she meets Pein's icy glare. She sputters and looks away quickly, holding her hand up defensively.

"Right, training. Lets get on with that! Konan, why are you sitting down? You should be training! Shame on you!" She quickly moves to Lamaya's side.

"Yeah, shame on you, Konan!" Lamaya's jokes.

"I sat down because you decided reading a magazine was more important than training." Konan comments, raising her eyebrow. "If anything, it's shame on you."

"Yeah, well..." Tai searches her head for a comeback. She finds none and decides she's just gonna leave. She elbows Lamaya softly.

"Ring ring! Ring ring!" Lamaya chimes happily.

"Oh, I should get that." Tai pulls out her invisible phone and puts it up to her ear. "Hello? Oh? You need me to come in for an important meeting? But I... Okay. I'll be right there."

She hangs up her invisible phone and proceeds to march away. Pein rolls his eyes and grabs the collar of her shirt, dragging her back to the group. She whines pitifully and pouts.

"Your training whether you like it or not." Pein glowers.

"You can't make me!"

"Oh really now? I can't make you?"

"That's right!"

* * *

><p>Team Bombshell pause their argument for a few seconds as a scream echoes through the base. They shrug it off and continue arguing.<p>

"Art is eternal, brat! Your stupid, exploding, messes are not art!" Sasori growls.

"They are NOT messes, un! They're art!" Deidara snaps back.

"It's a mess!"

"Art is fleeting, un. And you know it! Your just to stubborn to admit it, un!"

"Can't we all just agree art is very beautiful?" Selena makes a heart with her hands.

"NO(un)!" The two artists shout.

"Aw." Selena breaks the heart a frowns.

"I can't believe you guys are arguing when you two should be training us!" Jayden groans.

"Stay out of this, un!" Deidara snaps.

"Stay out if this, un!" Jayden makes her voice high pitched again.

"Your mocking me, un." He states, slightly annoyed.

"Your mocking me, un."

"Ya know what-"

"Ya know what?"

"I don't even-"

"I don't-"

"SHUT UP, UN!"

Jayden bursts into a fit of laughter as the blonde terrorist becomes enraged. Selena smothers her laughter and covers it up with a cough. She wasn't sure about some of these girls, but she didn't want to be killed by an S-ranked criminal.

"I can't stand these brats, un." Deidara facepalms. "I need some sake."

"In Soviet Russia, sake drinks you," Jayden jokes.

"That doesn't even make sense, un!"

"Exactly."

Deidara groans, whereas Sasori smirks at the cosmic payback.

"How does it feel to have a brat, brat?" Sasori chuckles.

"What is that suppo-"

"However, Jayden is right. We must get started on this training." Sasori twitches his fingers slightly. "Follow me."

"What kind of training are we doing?" Selena asks as they follow Sasori down the hall.

"Long range and Close range combat. Two large necessities."

"These are the, bare necessities-" Jayden begins to sing.

"No, un! No singing, no dancing, no laughing, no nothing, un!" Deidara shouts.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Jayden twirls. "Lalala, listen to me sing and dance!"

"WHAT DID I JUST SAY, UN!"

* * *

><p>"I kinda regret naming this the A Team." Elias mutters. "No one else in the ninja world will get the reference."<p>

"What reference, Elias-san?" Tobi leans upside down on a tree in front of her.

"The movie reference. No one but the Akatsuki get it, so it's no fun."

"...huh?"

"Hey Zetsu...sensei, right?" Ren folds her hands together and leans close to said plant-man.

"What is it, Ren-san?"

"If I smoked you-"

"**Ren, no matter how much you ask, the answer will be no. You cannot get high off of me.**"

"Are you sure?"

"**Yes, you insignificant little**-Lets start training, eh?"

"What kind of training, Zetsu-sensei?" Elias grins brightly.

"Cameoflauge."

"Oh my god!" Ren squeals.

"Please don't." Elias groans

"We can be like Peeta!"

"Who?" Tobi hops out his tree.

"The best guy ever from the Hunger Games! He painted cakes a lot so he's great at camouflage!" Ren fangirls. "When I walk out the shop, This is what I see."

"Please, stop singing." Elias facepalms.

"Katniss Everdeen is staring at me."

"Why must you embarrass me?"

"I got bread in my hands And I ain't afraid to throw it throw it throw it throw it..."

"Dont."

"I'm Peeta and I know it!"

"Gah, I said DONT!"

"O...Kay." Zetsu stares at us. "**Freaks**. Hey, that's mean. **Well it's true.**"

"Yay! Lets be like Peeta and camouflage!" Tobi cheers.

Elias laughs nervously, slightly embarrassed by her new-found friend. Ren was juiced that they were going to be like their favorite star. Tobi... Was being Tobi. And Zetsu was just creeped out. Sounds like a pretty good day.

* * *

><p>It was an odd day when there was peace between the zombie bros and their two apprentices. It was the game, Poker. They played with the blood stained cards, whenever they could. When Pein questioned them, they said it was techniqually training.<p>

_'What exactly are you training?' He asked._

_'Intellegince...' Kakuzu muttered._

_'And stealth, since Kuzu's such a cheater.' Aria added._

_'WHAT did you just call me?'_

_'A cheater?'_

_'The other thing.'_

Now, they sat in a circle on their bedroom floor to avoid all distractions. For some strange reason, this card game brought them together.

"How awesome is my shirt?" Aria jokes.

"Shirts are for squares." Hidan teases.

"Says the guy who doesn't wear one."

Yet at the same time... This game could tear them apart.

"YOUR A CHEATER!" Laurie bolts to her feet, throwing her cards down and kicking at cards on the floor. "YOUR A BIG FAT, FUCKING CHEATER! YOUR MOMS A CHEATER, YOUR DADS A CHEATER, YOUR WHOLE GENERATION IS FULL OF CHEATERS!"

She turns and storms out the room, slamming the door behind her. Aria collects the cards with a shrug, handing them to Hidan to shuffle(she didn't trust Kakuzu with the job). Just before the next hand starts, Laurie returns to the room and takes a seat.

"Are you done with your little tantrum?" Kakuzu asks in an almost teasing, yet annoyed sounding tone.

She nods slowly as Hidan passes out the cards. Aria laughs.

"As I was saying earlier." Aria looks at Hidan. "I can't trust your opinion because you haven't experienced the joy of wearing a shirt,"

"I hate shirts, I always will."

"Why?"

"None of your damn business."

"Well then." Aria blinks.

"What about during the Winter?" Laurie asks. "dont you get cold?"

"Nope."

"Liar."

As they finish up another hand, it's Hidan's turn to throw a mini tantrum. The girls laugh whereas Kakuzu gives a soft chuckle. He pulls out a paper where he wrote down who owed him what.

"Aria, you owe me 80. Laurie, you owe me 50. Hidan, you owe 55." Kakuzu lists off.

"Just add it to my I.O.U." Hidan waves the fee off, flopping onto his bed. "Annoying bitch, cough up 30. Tall bitch, 25."

Aria grins as she notices something on her list.

"Hey Kuzu..." Aria grins deviously. "You owe me_ 10 bucks_."

...

...

...

"OH FUCK HE LOST A HEART!"

"He still owes me 10 bucks!"

"Oh man, there goes another one!"

"10 bucks!" Aria laughs.

"Aria, your gonna kill Kuzu!"

"Oh shit, the old fuck is having a heart attack... Er... 3 heart attacks."

* * *

><p><strong>And this brings an end to another chapter! :D hey A55, I know I said I'd do Taka for this chapter, but the. I realized I already had half the Akatsuki chapter done... *sweatdrop* don't hate me! ^.^" next Chapter is defiantly Taka!<strong>


	14. Taka Attacks

**AAAND, THE OFFICIAL PLOT STARTS WITH TAKA SETTING IT ALL OFF! **

* * *

><p>Caitlen makes a face as she sticks her hand in her pocket, only to find something rather sticky covering her fingers the moment she did. She jerks her hand out in front of her a squeals angrily.<p>

"Suigetsu!" Caitlen throws a glob of dango on the ground. "What the hell!?"

"What? Oh... Thats where it went." Suigetsu murmurs, having found his lost snack. Too bad it wasn't very edible anymore.

"Why did you put _dango _in my pocket!?" Caitlen runs forward and shoves Suigetsu.

"The question is how he got it there in the first place..." Neve mumbles, shaking her head slowly.

"No, the question is who keeps dango in their pocket." Scarlet laughs.

Suigetsu sidesteps a fierce and angry Caitlen, rolling his eyes. He sticks his foot out just in time to send her flailing too the ground. He crosses his arms and makes a face of disgust and annoyance.

"Such disrespect to your sensei. Shame." He comments.

"Shut up! Your the one whos either a total asshole or a total idiot!" Caitlen snaps, standing up dusting herself off.

"Come on, guys. Don't start arguing _again_." Neve tries to keep the peace for as long as possible. "I'm sure Sasuke would appreciate it if we _all _came back in one piece!"

Suigetsu snorts, "He won't care. All you guys have done is bitch, whine and be annoying for the past few weeks."

"Sasuke _does _care for your information, because he needs us for his army." Scarlet interjects, her hands on her hips. "Now can we get on with our lives and start taking out enemies like true bosses? Ninja? Kunoichi? Whatever."

"I wish you three would stop being so impatient. We're almost there, see?" Suigetsu points in the basic direction of their destination.

"I don't _see _anything except _trees_." Scarlet points out, waving her hand around to put emphasis on what she said.

Suigetsu's eye twitches, a tic mark appearing on the side of his head. He closes his eyes and takes a few deep breaths before facing the seemingly irratatting female.

"Do NOT start with me, Scar." He simply says.

"What ever."

"Can we go over this nonexistent plan real quick?" Neve chimes as they start to walk again.

"Do you guys do this on purpose?" Suigetsu sighs. "But whatever, I might as well go over it so you guys don't fuck it up."

Suigetsu snatches a branch off a tree and sits on a pretty smooth rock. He beckons the girls over and they kneel in a circle around him. He draws various shapes and lines in the ground, working fast and sloppy. He wanted to be done with this whole mission, because truthfully, he was sick of playing teacher.

"Alright so, basically, some of us went to Konoha, some of us went to Suna and the rest of us are headed to Ame. We are the half going to Amegakure, along with Sasuke's team-"

"Woo!" Scarlet cheers.

"-Aaand, we need to cause as much damage as possible."

"So we're starting this useless war?" Caitlen raises her eyebrow. "Interesting. What about that saying about those who wait?"

"...Shut up, Caitlen."

The group sets off once again, determined and more or less knowing what to do. How bad could this possibly be?

* * *

><p>Daisy, Jacob, Trixie and Karin near the boundaries of Konoha. They slow to a stop, Karin keeping a close eye on Trixie.<p>

"Remember what I said Trix'. Stick with the plan." Karin reminds her.

"Right, right. The plan." Trixie nods, taking a sudden interest in her finger nails.

"I'm serious. If you get caught or killed, its your own fault."

"Mmkay."

Karin rolls her eyes and pushes her glasses farther up her face. She sighs and looks at the other two members of the team. Jacob, a huge pain in the ass;and Daisy, someone she could stand. It might just be because Daisy doesn't really say much. She's more of a bystander that gets annoying as she tries to instigate a bigger fight.

The 4 of them sit up in the trees to remain hidden from anyone that may just be happening to pass by. The thick leaves worked one way, allowing the Taka teammates to see out, but not let anyone see them. They sit in silence for a bit before Jacob tries to get Karin riled up again.

"I... I have never seen a girl so fake before." Jacob tsks.

"For the last time, there is nothing about me that's fake." Karin scowls.

"You sure about that, cutie?" He smirks.

"Yes I am sure. Name one thing _other than my hair_ that you think is fake!"

"Your boobs, your personality, your eyes, your ass-"

"Excuse me!" Karin throws a single Kurai at Jacob. "I don't approve of you talking about me like that, asshole! I will not hesitate to KILL you if you piss me off enough!"

"Yeah, okay, whatever." Jacob teases. "Your only getting so mad because you know your fake."

"Jacob!"

Jacob takes cover behind the tree he was on, balancing on a different branch as Karin throws many weapons at him in a fit of rage. Jacob laughs at Karin's anger. The two of them go back and forth over whether or not she was 'fake'.

Trixie perks up slightly as she notices Karin's lack of attention. She slowly starts to lower herself down when the red head suddenly snaps around, obviously sick of the barely-trained teenagers.

"Get your ass back in this tree!" Karin glowers.

Trixie glares back, getting back on her branch. She crosses her arms and slumps against the tree trunk.

"Nice try though."

Daisy laughs softly and gets as comfortable as she could in the tree. Trixie fumes silently as Karin and Jacob argue freely. As they quiet down, taking deep breaths and stopping their arguing.

"You guys done?" Daisy raises her eyebrows.

The 3 of them nod slowly.

"Then Karin, will you please explain the plan?"

* * *

><p><strong>In Sunagakure...<strong>

Destrcution, everywhere. Screams echoed throughout the desert. Shinobi swarmed the streets, searching for their attackers. The entrances were being closed up. No one got in, no one got out. Their attackers couldn't have gotten away so fast.

Gaara put eyes on the skies in remembrance if their last attack from the Akatsuki. He stands on the balcony of his tower. Kirsten slowly appears behind him, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"Gaara-sama, wha's goin on?" She yawns.

"...We're under attack." Gaara glances back at her. "Stay inside, it's dangerous down there."

"Okay,"

Hidden in an older house that was still standing even after the heavy destruction took place, was Jugo and his squad. Everything had been going so well. They were hidden perfectly, listening in on Gaara and everyone else. Then, something has happened with Jugo. He won't say what.

Lamaya picks rubble from her hair, staring with an annoyed expression at Jugo. She couldn't believe he destroyed half of Suna in(what she called) a tantrum.

_So much for the mission._ She thinks with an eye roll.

"So, Jugo, what's next?" Grey leans his head on his fist. "The whole village is on lockdown, the mission has basically failed..."

"We wait until they lower their guard and sneak out." Jugo looks up from his hands. "Until then, we lay low."

"Sounds simple enough."

A brief silence ensues. Lamaya narrows her eyes as she fails to get the rubble untangled from her hair. She might care a little too much about her hair. She was miffed that her hair was messed up.

"What happened back there, Jugo?" She snaps.

"Dont, Lamaya. Just don't." Rei warns, standing up and brushing her jeans off. "I'm going to go get us something to eat."

"Dont get caught." Jugo shrugs.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in Ame...<strong>

Suigetsu, Sasuke, Scarlet, Neve, Caitlen, Lakota, Jeremy and Hedeki meet up in the center of Ame. It was raining, as always. They share a sneaky look and huddle up in a restraunt. They sit around a booth and talk strategy.

"Now, the Akatsuki are really powerful. Maybe not very smart, but thy are strong." Sasuke explains. "Destroy as much as possible, but do not get caught. We can't afford any mistakes here. Understood?"

He gets a chorus of "Yeah"s. They slowly leave, one by one as to not look as suspicious in one big group. Scarlet shoots Sasuke a smile.

"You should come with me, Sasuke-kun." She grins.

Sasuke takes a look at his remaining team mates. He actually needed a break from his students. He gives Scar a short nod and stands up.

The two of them run through the rain and hop stealthily from building to building. They stop and begin placing bomb tags on the base of a cluster of buildings.

"Hey. I don't think your suppose to be doing that." Someone says, sitting above them on a rafter. "...Is that Sasuke Uchiha I see? Oh, what a surprise. Now I know you shouldn't be here."

* * *

><p><strong>And this ends yet another chapter! :D hope you enjoyed!<strong>


End file.
